DEAN & FILHO
by DWS
Summary: Dean não nasceu para ser pai. Nasceu para ser irmão. Mas, ser pai foi tudo o que lhe restou ser.
1. CAPÍTULO 1

**DEAN & FILHO  
**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 1_

* * *

 **AUTOR:** DWS

* * *

 **SINOPSE**

Dean não nasceu para ser pai. Nasceu para ser irmão. Mas, ser pai foi tudo o que lhe restou.

* * *

 _ALGUNS ANOS NO FUTURO_

.

Dean descobriu que tinha um filho no pior momento de sua vida. Apenas uma semana após perder Sam.

Não que Dean acreditasse que, daquela vez, seria para sempre. Na época, ele acreditava - e continuou acreditando por bastante tempo - que encontraria um jeito de trazer Sam de volta.

Aquele filho apareceu na hora errada. No pior momento possível. Mais do que nunca, Dean tinha uma prioridade, um objetivo, uma missão. Mais que isso: ele tinha um dever. Um dever para com o irmão. Não tinha tempo para cuidar de um garoto. E depois .. Não nascera para ser pai.

Nascera para ser irmão. Era isso o que SABIA ser e isso era tudo o que QUERIA ser.

Um filho é um projeto de vida. Um pacote que inclui esposa, casa, cachorro e futuro. Tudo o que Dean nunca teve e sempre acreditou que jamais teria.

A lembrança do sorriso de Lisa doeu como uma faca sendo girada em seu coração e Dean engoliu de um só gole mais uma dose de whisky barato.

\- Você está melhor sem mim, Lisa. Eu fiz o que fiz por você. Para que você e o Ben tivessem uma chance de escapar da maldição que acompanha todos aqueles que um dia amei.

Estalou os dedos e, como por mágica, outra garrafa de whisky foi deixada na mesa, ao alcance dos seus dedos.

Dean, ainda razoavelmente sóbrio, olha com desejo para o traseiro da garçonete. E sorri. Como se garçonetes e whisky vagabundo não fossem a razão do seu atual problema.

A mãe do garoto era mais uma dentre tantas garçonetes de bares de estrada mal frequentados que Dean levou para a cama após entornar algumas doses de whisky barato. Uma transa de uma noite. Foram tantas garçonetes e tantas noites que estas amalgamavam-se em sua memória como uma mesma e única vez multiplicada ao infinito. Identidades e particularidades apagadas ou misturadas.

A mulher da fotografia que lhe mostraram era bonita. Maquiagem discreta e jeito recatado. Não parecia uma vadia. Não duvidava que teria tentado a sorte com ela caso a tivesse conhecido. As evidências diziam que a conhecera. No sentido bíblico do verbo conhecer inclusive. Mas, por mais que puxasse pela memória, não se lembrava daquele rosto.

Já fazia três anos ou um pouco mais. Tempo suficiente para alguém ir ao Céu, ao Inferno e ao Purgatório; e voltar para casa.

\- Droga! Não podia ter acontecido.

Era tudo o que ele nunca quis: engravidar uma vadia e trazer uma criança a um mundo habitado por monstros e demônios. Costumava tomar precauções para que coisas assim não acontecessem. Não seriam algumas doses de whisky que iriam tirá-lo do controle. Teria que ser algo mais forte ou muito mais doses do que o habitual.

\- O que eu estava tentando esquecer naquela noite? E onde estava você, Sam? Onde estava que não me impediu de fazer mais essa burrada?

Dean era um caçador experiente. Tinha inimigos poderosos. Estivera mais de uma vez na Lista dos Dez Mais Procurados do FBI. Sabia que não podia facilitar. Levava a sério os protocolos de segurança. Nunca dizia seu verdadeiro nome. Seu nome completo. Nunca dava um número de celular. E, principalmente, nunca ligava no dia seguinte. Não agia assim para escapar de um eventual pagamento de pensão alimentícia, mas isso seria uma consequência natural.

Uma mulher não faz um filho sozinha. É fato. Mas, alguém devia tê-la alertado que, quando se leva um estranho bêbado para a cama, tudo pode acontecer.

A mulher pode engravidar.

A mulher pode ser assassinada.

E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu.

Ela engravidou.

E foi assassinada antes do menino completar três anos.

Dadas as circunstâncias, qual a probabilidade do Serviço Social descobrir a identidade do pai do garotinho órfão?

Em condições normais: nenhuma.

Cortar e guardar uma mecha do cabelo do homem com quem foi para a cama certamente ajudou. Fotos de celular do rosto do amante adormecido e da sua carteira de motorista também.

Era assim que a garçonete costumava agir ou aquilo foi só com ele? Com que intenções? Ela sabia quem ele era? A gravidez fora intencional? Simples desejo de maternidade ou esperava tirar vantagens materiais? Estava à procura de um homem rico ou queria apenas alguém bonito e saudável para pai do seu filho?

Não seria a primeira vez. Foi assim que, anos antes, Dean tornou-se pai de uma amazona. Uma Mulher Maravilha que morreu antes de aprender a jogar balas & braceletes.

O fato é que o destino conspirou para que o Serviço Social do Estado do Kansas chegasse a Dean Campbell Winchester, o suposto pai do filho de uma garçonete texana assassinada no Colorado. Isso deveria ser uma impossibilidade considerando o estilo de vida heterodoxo dos Irmãos Winchester. Mas, aconteceu de Dean estar naquele dia em Lawrence, sua cidade natal, o único lugar do mundo associado aos Irmãos Winchester nos bancos de dados das agências governamentais.

Dean estava em Lawrence para enterrar o irmão no tradicional Oak Hill Cemetery, onde John encontrava-se enterrado. Dera entrada na papelada com seus documentos verdadeiros. Os trâmites legais e o luto o prenderam na cidade por uma semana.

Isso permitiu que Dean fosse encontrado e oficialmente informado de que podia ser pai de um menino que acabara de perder a mãe. E que fosse intimado a fornecer material para um exame de DNA.

Dean sabia que o certo seria dar a Sam um enterro de caçador. Mas, isso seria admitir que o perdera para sempre. A destruição dos restos mortais cortaria a ligação do espírito com o plano material. Tornaria mais difícil o seu retorno. E, quando veio a ideia de preservar o corpo num frigorífico, cinco dias tinham se passado. A decomposição do corpo já tinha avançado. Sam certamente não gostaria de voltar à vida com a aparência de um zumbi e Dean não tinha como deixar o corpo do irmão por mais tempo no porta-malas do Impala. Lawrence lhe pareceu a escolha óbvia como local de sepultamento.

Poderia ter deixado a burocracia de lado e enterrado Sam no Stull Cemetery, distante do Oak Hill Cemetery uns poucos quilômetros. Mas, fora lá que o chão se abrira e tragara Sam e Adam para o Inferno. Aquele lugar há muito deixara de ser um campo santo.

Seu filho - se é que o resultado do exame de DNA estava correto e o garoto era realmente seu filho - estaria melhor com uma família adotiva. São muitos os casais querendo dar a uma criança algo que ele nunca seria capaz de dar: uma vida normal. Seu filho teria amor, uma boa educação e a chance de um futuro.

E aqui chegamos ao porquê de Dean estar novamente num bar de beira de estrada enchendo a cara.

Aquela era a noite do dia em que seu filho, seu único filho conhecido, fora oficialmente adotado por um jovem casal de Topeka. A mulher descobrira um ano antes que não podia ter filhos. O homem tinha um bom emprego, não tinha taras ou vícios conhecidos e parecia amar sinceramente a esposa. Pessoas decentes pelas informações minuciosas que ele próprio levantou e confirmou a veracidade. Eram humanos e não estavam possuídos. Fizera pessoalmente todos os testes que conhecia. O garoto ficaria bem com eles. Teria outro sobrenome e talvez assim escapasse da maldição que destruiu os Campbell e os Winchester.

Restava-lhe esquecer que aquela criança existia.

Ninguém o recriminaria ou cobraria explicações por seus atos. Não haveria como. Ninguém de suas relações jamais saberia da existência deste filho. Não por ele. Não fazia nenhum sentido contar. E nem tinha para quem. Todas as pessoas com quem poderia se abrir e desabafar estavam mortas.

A perda mais recente e mais doída fora Sam. Mas, Sam era apenas o último de uma longa lista. As perdas se somavam e o intervalo entre elas encurtava. Garth e a esposa foram mortos por lobisomens fanáticos que pretendiam ressuscitar o culto de Fenris. A xerife Jody Mills teve a casa atacada por vampiros e morreu defendendo as meninas que adotara: Alex e Claire. Seu sacrifício não salvou as garotas. Alex não suportou a ideia se voltar a conviver com monstros. Usou uma estaca para por fim à própria existência.

Já Claire ...

Claire Novak, a filha do receptáculo de Castiel, não estava morta. Mas, viva ela também não estava. Um problema que teria que encarar pessoalmente. Não sobrara ninguém para quem pudesse apelar. Sua única certeza é que essa caçada só lhe traria mais dor e sofrimento.

Claire se somaria às suas perdas.

\- Maldito seja, Castiel! Queime no Céu, desgraçado! Você e toda a sua maldita laia.

Dean levou a garrafa à boca e só parou quando estava vazia.

A inconsciência chegou como uma bênção.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** MATANDO MEU FILHO

* * *

 **DISCLAMER**

Dean Winchester e todos os outros aqui citados são criações de Eric Kripke e dos muitos roteiristas de Supernatural. Faço referência a eventos mostrados em diferentes episódios do seriado, mas tomarei a liberdade de escrever o destino final de vários personagens.

Essa fanfic acontece em um momento futuro de uma realidade alternativa que diverge mais e mais do universo padrão após a morte de Sam.

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTO:**

A filha amazona de Dean, Emma, foi morta por Sam com um tiro no episódio 9 x 13 _(The Girls Slice)_. A referência a balas  & braceletes vem da habilidade da Mulher Maravilha, personagem da DC Comics, de desviar balas de revólver com seus braceletes.

* * *

26.02.2017


	2. CAPÍTULO 2

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 2_

* * *

 _CINCO ANOS DEPOIS_

.

\- O que pode ser mais terrível que um pai se ver forçado a matar o próprio filho? É abominável. Pai algum deveria ter que passar por isso.

 _'E algo assim acontecer com quem já perdeu tanto só prova que não existe justiça neste mundo. Chuck, essa é mais uma que você me deve. Mais uma vez você pisou feio na bola comigo.'_

Dean olha com resignação para o único cômodo iluminado da típica casa de subúrbio à sua frente e respira fundo buscando forças para fazer o que precisava ser feito.

\- Vamos lá, Dean. Coragem! Você pode esperar 1000 anos que isso não vai tornar a tarefa mais fácil. Esta não é a primeira e, provavelmente, também não vai ser a última vez que você suja as suas mãos. Conforme-se. A sua vida é assim - sempre foi - quer você goste ou não. Você faz o que é necessário. Não o que gostaria de fazer.

Aquele era um bairro tranquilo e próspero de uma cidade perfeita para se morar ou, ao menos, era isso que os moradores dali acreditavam. Gente que tocava as próprias vidas na doce ilusão de que monstros não existiam ou que, se existissem, estariam distantes. Tão distantes que é como se não existissem.

Não poderiam estar mais enganados. As mortes recentes na cidade eram um aviso de que essa ilusão - e as certezas que ela criava - poderiam ruir a qualquer momento. E aquelas pessoas não estavam preparadas para encarar a verdade sombria do mundo. Cabia a ele, Dean, sujar as mãos para mantê-las naquela doce ilusão.

Dean estacionara o Impala bem em frente à casa, mas do lado oposto da rua. Acabara de chegar à cidade, mas já tinha todas as informações que precisava. Era entrar, fazer o que tinham combinado e deixar a cidade para nunca mais voltar.

Ser um caçador demanda preparo físico. Mas, condicionamento mental é ainda mais essencial. Não é qualquer um que tem estômago para tornar-se caçador. São poucos os que entram no jogo e sobrevivem ao primeiro ano. Muitos acabam mortos. A maioria perde a sanidade.

O segredo para não enlouquecer é não tornar a coisa pessoal. Se um homem é transformado num monstro, ele passa a ser visto e tratado como um monstro. Algo apartado da raça humana. Algo a ser exterminado sem culpa. Você mata e toca sua vida como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se fosse um trabalho como outro qualquer. Porque é exatamente isso o que é. Um trabalho. Um trabalho duro, sujo, não remunerado e nem um pouco gratificante. Mas, que precisa ser feito.

Precisa ser feito e alguém precisa fazer. Infelizmente, esse alguém era ele próprio. Isso ficou definido lá atrás. Não foi sua escolha. Foi jogado sobre seus ombros quando ainda era criança. Dizem que as pessoas se acostumam com tudo. É verdade. Já não questionava as razões ou amaldiçoava seu destino. Fazia. Simplesmente fazia. Fazia o que era preciso porque era preciso. Era chegar, executar o serviço e pegar a estrada.

E seguir em frente sem nunca olhar para trás.

É assim na teoria: simples. Na prática, é bem mais complicado. Anos de experiência não tornam as coisas mais fáceis. A experiência apenas lhe ensinou que a linha que separa homens de monstros é fluida. Que o mundo não é preto & branco. Que as decisões nunca serão fáceis.

Na casa em frente morava um monstro. Alguém que antes era uma pessoa ou assim parecia. Até que algo mudou o que ele era sem um motivo aparente. O transformado não era um homem feito. Ainda era um adolescente. E não era um completo desconhecido. Sabia quem ele era. Sabia de quem era filho. Sentia-se em dívida com aquele garoto. Não convivera com ele, mas o conhecia de antes, de muitos anos atrás, de quando ele ainda era apenas um menino inocente e feliz.

.

\- Ele está ...

\- Está. Está morto. Sinto muito. Mesmo. Gostaria de poder dizer que ele não sofreu, mas .. ele atacou tão logo me viu .. veio enfurecido para cima de mim .. e eu .. bom .. eu me defendi. Eu reagi .. e, então, aconteceu. Não foi bonito.

\- Dean, está tudo bem. Sério. Não precisa se justificar. Por favor, NÃO se justifique. Não diga nada. Por tudo que é mais sagrado, não me conte nenhum detalhe. Nem hoje, nem NUNCA. Ele está morto. Isso é tudo que eu preciso saber.

\- Espero que um dia você consiga me perdoar.

\- Não há o que perdoar. Eu não estou culpando você. Nem poderia. Não assuma essa culpa. Ela não é sua. Se existe culpa, se alguém tem que carregar esse fardo, esse alguém sou eu. Eu chamei você. Eu pedi que o matasse. IMPLOREI para que o fizesse. Eu fui covarde. Ele era minha responsabilidade. Eu é quem deveria ter feito. Era o meu filho. Era a minha esposa. Mas .. eu não consegui. Sabe que tentei. Acho que mesmo que eu tentasse mil vezes, eu falharia em todas. Não conseguiria ir até o fim. Eu jamais poderia.

\- Você não foi covarde, acredite! Você fez o mais difícil. Encarou o problema de frente. Pensou nas vidas que seriam perdidas. Nas outras tantas que seriam destruídas. Você fez o que era certo. Por mais que doesse. Por mais que o amasse.

\- Acredita realmente que fiz o que era certo? Que não havia outra maneira?

\- Se existe uma cura, eu não conheço. E agora é tarde. Se quiser entrar para .. se despedir .. ou pegar algum objeto que seja importante para você .. esse é o momento. Queria poder dar a você todo o tempo que julgasse necessário, mas não podemos correr o risco. Não podemos ser vistos aqui juntos. A explosão tem que parecer acidental. O fogo vai destruir o sangue e os sinais de luta.

\- E também o corpo.

\- E também o corpo. Sinto muito. É necessário.

\- Isso .. é gasolina?

\- Para queimar o corpo e para garantir que o fogo se espalhe rápido. É comum uma explosão de gás resultar em incêndio. Por isso perguntei se quer pegar algum objeto pessoal. Sua casa, seu passado .. não vai sobrar nada.

\- Melhor assim. Não quero nada que me lembre de tudo o que eu perdi. Quanto ao meu filho ... Prefiro guardar na memória a imagem do meu menino de como ele era até um mês atrás.

\- Acho que é a decisão correta. É melhor você ir indo. Certifique-se que o vejam longe daqui no momento da explosão. É bom que tenha um álibi. Vou dar a você exatos 30 min.

\- Depois do enterro e dos trâmites legais seu deixo a cidade. Não haverá mais nada que me prenda aqui.

\- Deixe comigo o celular que usou para me chamar e que está registrado no seu nome. Ele não pode ser periciado. Diga que deixou em casa carregando. Garantirei que seja destruído pelo fogo. O meu não é registrado. Nenhum dos meus é.

\- Meu filho, o que restar dele, será enterrado junto da mãe. Creio que é isso que ela gostaria, apesar de tudo. Ela amava muito o nosso filho. O nosso garoto. Era assim que ela se referia a ele nas cartas que me mandava. Não creio que esse sentimento tenha se perdido num momento de .. loucura .. do .. nosso .. .. garoto.

\- Chore! Chore à vontade. Não tenha vergonha. Eu chorei quando perdi meu pai, quando perdi a minha mãe pela segunda vez e quando perdi o Sam. Meu consolo é que eu não tenho mais ninguém para perder.

\- Ninguém?

\- Absolutamente ninguém.

Mentira! Havia o garoto que deixara em Topeka e a lembrança do filho fez o coração de Dean se apertar. Consolou-se na esperança de que se nunca o procurasse nada de mal aconteceria com ele. O sobrenatural nunca entraria na vida do seu filho.

Será mesmo?

Uma vez tocada pelo sobrenatural, a pessoa fica marcada para sempre. Você pensa que acabou, mas está se iludindo. Não acaba. Dura só o bastante para você começar a acreditar que finalmente está livre. Quando você passa a acreditar que superou a tragédia e que, finalmente, sua vida voltou aos trilhos, tudo volta a desmoronar.

Cole Trenton tinha 13 anos quando viu Dean Winchester matar seu pai na casa onde morava com os pais e o irmão. Cole pertencia a uma família de militares e o desejo de vingança foi um estímulo a mais para que ele seguisse os passos do pai e se tornasse fuzileiro naval.

Um militar cumpre ordens e fuzileiros podem ser mandados para longe de casa por um longo tempo. Servir no Congo, no Sudão e no Iraque - vendo de perto os horrores da guerra - fortaleceu Cole física e psicologicamente e o fez acreditar que finalmente estava pronto para enfrentar o assassino de seu pai.

De volta aos Estados Unidos, os contatos de Cole na comunidade de inteligência americana lhe permitiram rastrear Dean Winchester. Finalmente confrontaria o maldito assassino que destruíra sua família. Cole podia ter atirado de uma distância segura quando Dean estivesse distraído. Seria fácil e definitivo. Mas, seria uma opção covarde e não lhe traria satisfação. Não se tratava apenas de desejo de justiça ou vingança. Precisava entender. Precisava ficar cara a cara com o assassino de seu pai e questionar seus motivos, se é que existiam. Precisava pôr para fora tudo o que ficara entalado em sua garganta aqueles anos todos. O mataria, mas antes o assassino precisava saber quem o mataria e porquê.

Cole confrontou Dean pouco depois deste voltar à vida transformado em demônio e descobriu da pior maneira que não havia treinado o bastante. Foi uma derrota acachapante. Cole foi espancado e humilhado. Sua sorte foi Deanmon ter preferido torturá-lo psicologicamente esfregando na sua cara o quão impotente e patético ele era.

Ao se encontrarem pela segunda vez, o lado humano de Dean estava novamente no controle. Com a nova derrota veio a explicação que Cole tanto buscava sobre a morte do pai. Seu pai tornara-se um monstro. Fizera vítimas e faria outras se não tivesse sido parado. Se Dean não tivesse agido, ele próprio, o irmão e a mãe poderiam ter se tornado as próximas vítimas. No fim, a responsabilidade com a família falou mais alto que seu desejo de vingança. Cole desistiu de sua cruzada e voltou para casa.

Quando tudo parecia ter voltado ao normal, Cole descobriu que Kit Verson, seu melhor amigo, voltara do Iraque infectado por um verme sobrenatural. E que os Winchester estavam na cola dele. Kit acabou morto, mas não foi um Winchester que o matou. Foi a própria esposa em legítima defesa e para salvar a vida de Sam.

Infectado ele próprio, Cole pediu a Dean que o matasse antes que sucumbisse ao verme e pusesse outras pessoas em risco. Antes que pusesse sua família em risco. Cole acreditava em Proteger & Servir. Dedicara sua vida à proteção de sua família e da sociedade. Estava pronto para morrer por eles. Sempre estivera. Preferia morrer a se transformar em um monstro assassino. Felizmente, sua determinação se mostrou maior que a influência do verme. Com a ajuda de Dean, Cole expulsou a criatura do seu corpo. Cole fora salvo e Dean quitara sua dívida com ele.

Seguiram-se anos de paz e de genuína e merecida felicidade. Mas, não durou para sempre.

O mal que dominou o pai de Cole, a necessidade de devorar fígados humanos, manifestou-se inesperadamente em seu filho adolescente. O rapaz matou a namorada, depois o pai da garota e, descontrolado, investiu contra a própria mãe, causando sua morte. Cole teve o filho na mira do seu rifle, mas não foi capaz de atirar. Sua hesitação quase custou-lhe a vida. E, nos anos seguintes, Cole muitas vezes se perguntou se não estaria melhor se tivesse morrido naquele dia.

Sem alternativa, Cole chamou Dean Winchester para fazer o que ele próprio sabia não ser capaz. Matar o filho que tanto amava.

.

Dean dirigiu a noite toda e, no início da tarde do dia seguinte, ele estacionou o carro em frente a uma outra casa típica de subúrbio, essa na cidade de Topeka, Kansas.

Duas horas depois, ele vê um carro entrando na garagem anexa à casa. E vê quando um garotinho de cabelos de um tom bem claro de louro sai correndo da casa e espera, com visível ansiedade, o homem sair do carro para dar-lhe um abraço apertado.

Um pai e seu filho. Felizes. Vivendo vidas normais. Era como toda criança merecia viver. Seu filho estava bem. Estava seguro. Dean suspira aliviado. Tinha tomado a decisão correta.

Ver o sorriso do filho, mesmo que por tão pouco tempo e à distância, faz o coração de Dean Winchester se aquietar e ele pode enfim afastar da mente a lembrança da expressão enlouquecida do adolescente que matara na véspera.

Dean esboça um sorriso triste, dá partida no carro e segue em frente. Topeka era próxima de Lawrence e Dean sentiu a necessidade de estar mais uma vez perto de Sam. Mesmo que fosse do pouco que restou dele neste plano da existência.

.

Um caçador é forjado na tragédia. Batizado com o sangue de um ente querido. Sem uma família para a qual retornar, Cole abraçou a vida para a qual foi empurrado. Ele e Dean formaram uma parceria que durou cinco anos.

Cinco anos não chega a ser muito tempo. Mas, a vida de um caçador não costuma ser longa.

Pode-se dizer que Dean era uma exceção à regra. Mas, não. Dean - assim como Sam - conheceu a morte ainda muito jovem. Ele só deu a sorte - ou teve o azar - de não permanecer morto. Morreu e ressuscitou. Mais de uma vez. Foi ao Inferno e voltou. Morte em pessoa o repreendeu por quebrar a ordem natural. E, no fim, foi ele, Dean, quem ceifou a Morte.

Já Cole morreu e continuou morto. Dean deu a ele um enterro de caçador. E seguiu em frente.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** FOREVER YOUNG

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Cole Trenton é personagem recorrente da temporada 10. O personagem é interpretado pelo ator Travis Aaron Wade.

2\. A esposa e o filho de Cole aparecem no episódio 10x1 e não ganharam nomes. O ator que interpretou o garoto tinha na ocasião 11 anos. Nesta fic, o garoto tinha 8 anos e foi morto por Dean Winchester aos 19.

* * *

16.08.2017


	3. CAPÍTULO 3

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 3_

* * *

 _QUINZE ANOS DEPOIS_

.

\- Você não envelheceu nada, Dean. O Aidan, que tem pelo menos 15 anos menos que você, agora parece ser mais velho.

\- Genética privilegiada. E, você pode não acreditar, mas eu me cuido.

\- Quando você diz que se cuida, está querendo dizer o quê? Que sempre passa um creme anti-idade milagroso no rosto antes de dormir? Se for, me diga que marca é essa que amanhã mesmo eu compro.

\- Eu quis dizer que faço exercícios regularmente, tenho uma boa alimentação e não abuso do álcool .. eh! .. não muito.

\- Dean, a quem você pensa que engana? Você sempre teve péssimos hábitos e, pelo que andei vendo nestes dias, você não mudou tanto assim. Sei que continua enchendo a cara com whisky barato e comendo as mesmas porcarias que comia 15 anos atrás.

\- As porcarias de hoje não são como as de 15 anos atrás. Reduziram o sal, tiraram as gorduras saturadas e o gosto foi-se embora. Eu como por hábito ou pela praticidade, mas sem o antigo prazer. Os desgraçados do FDA mexeram até com as tortas de maçã e com os donuts, que hoje em dia praticamente não têm mais açúcar.

\- Junk food nunca vai ser sinônimo de comida saudável. Não vi você comer nenhuma fruta ou verdura.

\- Pra quê? Alimentação saudável não ajudou o Sam a viver mais. Nem eu tenho a pretensão de morrer velhinho. Agora podemos mudar de assunto?

\- Não, Dean. Você não vai usar a morte do Sam para se safar dessa nossa conversa.

\- Ok, Krissy! Você venceu! Eu falo. Quer saber o meu segredo? SEXO. Eu faço sexo. Muito sexo. Sexo casual. Sem compromissos ou obrigações. Sem flores, jantares ou DR's. É ótimo. Acaba com o estresse, ajuda a queimar calorias e vocês mulheres são as primeiras a afirmar que sexo faz bem para a pele. Como pode ver, eu sou a prova viva disso.

\- Dean, se eu resolvi puxar esse assunto é porque eu gosto de você. Têm coisas que não passam despercebidas. ISSO é algo que não passa despercebido.

\- Isso? Isso .. o quê?

\- Essa "genética privilegiada" que faz você parecer ter hoje menos idade que tinha há quinze anos atrás. Eu sou do ramo. Já vi muita coisa. O bastante para saber que ISSO não é natural.

\- Você não está achando ... ?

\- Você foi próximo do Rei do Inferno por um tempo.

\- Eu precisei me aliar ao Crowley algumas vezes. Para parar ameaças ainda maiores. Mas, nunca fomos amigos. E eu nunca beijei o desgraçado.

\- Eu não acredito em metade das histórias que contam a seu respeito, mas não são poucos os que acreditam - ou morreram acreditando - que você morreu e ressuscitou. Assim como Mary, sua mãe, que voltou trinta anos depois como se o tempo não tivesse passado.

\- Minha mãe voltou .. depois de anos de aposentadoria. E esse é um assunto sobre o qual definitivamente eu NÃO VOU conversar.

\- Dean, sério, estou perguntando como sua amiga. Me diz que você não fez a besteira de fazer um pacto para manter-se jovem?

\- Krissy, eu até faria um pacto com o primeiro demônio que aparecesse na minha frente .. se fosse para ter o Sam de volta. Não seria a primeira vez. Nunca para manter o meu rostinho liso para sempre.

\- Talvez não pelo rostinho. Mas, pelo que vem junto. Você mesmo que acabou de afirmar que sexo é muito importante na sua vida.

\- E na sua não é? Você e o Aidan não transam?

\- Sexo é importante. Claro que é. Mas, nós não somos obcecados por sexo.

\- E você acha que eu sou? É isso o que pensa de mim? Que eu sou tarado? Um sujeito não pode mais admirar os seios ou o traseiro de uma mulher bonita que é logo rotulado de obsessivo. Pois saiba que eu sou das antigas. Eu sou do tempo em que isso era considerado normal.

\- Eu sei que você é das antigas. Mas, quem olha para você não diz.

\- Krissy, preocupe-se com a SUA vida sexual. O Aidan foi o seu primeiro - e eu vou acreditar se me disser que o único - e estou começando a achar que ele não faz o serviço direito. Por isso você não ser ... obsessiva.

\- Não pense que não percebo seu jogo de desviar o assunto para sexo achando que assim vai me constranger e eu vou dar a conversa por encerrada. Não vou. Se quer falar de sexo, vamos em frente. Eu deixei de ser virgem há muito tempo.

\- O Aidan tem que ser um santo para aturar você por tanto tempo. Lembro de quando nos conhecemos. Me deixou exasperado com a sua teimosia. E vejo que não mudou. Continua dura na queda.

\- Eu estava preocupada com meu pai que estava desaparecido e podia estar morto, mas não pude deixar de notar o quanto você era atraente.

\- Eu ERA? Não sou mais?

\- Você é! Melhor assim? Que o Aidan não nos ouça, mas você está mais gostoso que nunca. É aí que mora o problema.

\- Quer dizer que desde menininha você arrasta uma asa por mim?

\- Eu sei que, naquele tempo, para você, eu era uma pirralha. Mas, confesso que, quando tudo acabou, quando meu pai já estava à salvo em casa, eu fantasiei muitas vezes nós dois juntos.

\- Jura?

\- Não num contexto sexual. Eu ainda era uma garotinha boba. Era algo mais na linha romântica. Com flores, jantares e juras de amor.

\- Para ver o quão pouco você me conhecia na época. Você deu sorte de encontrar o Aidan. Eu prestei atenção em vocês. Ele é realmente o homem certo para você.

\- Já eu reparei o sucesso que você faz com as mulheres. Esse sucesso todo com a mulherada não tem nada de sobrenatural. Ou tem?

\- Se tivesse, creio que estaríamos agora na cama nos divertindo. Não tendo essa conversa idiota.

\- Fico um pouco mais tranquila. Mas, só um pouco. Cuidado, Dean. Como eu disse antes, não é algo que passe despercebido.

.

.

 _´- Prepare-se, Dean! Isso foi apenas uma amostra do que vem pela frente. O pior é que a Krissy está certa. Alguém vai perceber e vão vir atrás de mim. Querendo arrancar o segredo da minha eterna juventude. Não, eterna não. Digamos que .. estendida. É isso: da minha juventude estendida. Gente capaz de me cortar vivo para descobrir a resposta.'_

\- Oi! Whisky, por favor! Pode trazer a garrafa.

O mundo mudara. E continuava mudando a uma velocidade cada vez maior. Já não havia tantos caçadores ativos como na época em que fazia dupla com Sam. Talvez porque já não fossem necessários tantos. A população de monstros, dramaticamente reduzida na primeira incursão dos Homens Britânicos de Letras, ainda não havia se recuperado. Talvez nunca se recuperasse. Algumas espécies, as mais animalescas, estavam aparentemente extintas. Sobreviviam os que conseguiam se passar por humanos. E a maioria destes agora se escondia em meio à multidão das grandes metrópoles.

A tecnologia evoluíra rápido e os caçadores não ficaram parados no tempo. Estavam mais bem informados e melhor armados. As armas introduzidas pelos britânicos, combinando tecnologia e magia, eram agora comuns. Geralmente contrabandeadas, mas começavam a aparecer novidades genuinamente americanas.

Num mundo conectado, as informações corriam rápido. Ataques a pessoas e desaparecimentos eram rapidamente descobertos e prontamente investigados pelas forças policiais e pelas agências governamentais. Os monstros estavam acuados e isso os tornava mais cautelosos e mais letais. Sabiam que não podiam deixar rastros. Não podiam deixar testemunhas vivas.

Dean adotara Los Angeles como base e a Costa Oeste como área de atuação. O tempo em que cruzava o país de um lado para o outro com Sam - ou com Cole - ficara para trás. O Impala fora aposentado. Ainda que a contragosto, Dean rendera-se aos modernos carros elétricos autônomos. Seu novo bebê era um Tesla.

Era cada vez mais raro seu caminho se cruzar com o de outros caçadores.

Os Homens Britânicos de Letras mataram muitos caçadores americanos. Pegaram a maioria dos veteranos. Homens e mulheres que conheceram John e seus filhos ainda crianças. Mas, não foram só os britânicos ou os monstros. O tempo é sempre o mais terrível dos inimigos. O tempo não pode ser vencido. Vai pegando todos, um a um. Daquela geração de caçadores, não sobrou ninguém. Mesmo a geração seguinte, dos contemporâneos de Dean, gente que lutou ao seu lado e de Sam, como Garth e a xerife Jody Mills, estava bastante desfalcada.

O fato é que sobrara muito pouca gente que conhecia Dean há mais de uma década. Menos ainda os que sabiam qual sua verdadeira idade.

A atual geração de caçadores teve que aprender com os próprios erros. Esquecer os velhos métodos e abraçar as novas tecnologias. Dentre os que estavam na ativa, alguns que Dean conheceu ainda crianças, como Krissy Chambers e o seu agora marido Aidan DiMarco.

Dean conheceu Krissy ainda menina e, naquele primeiro encontro, ela o chamou de VELHO. Natural. É assim que uma adolescente de 14 vê um homem de trinta e poucos. A diferença de idade entre eles superava 15 anos e isso era bastante evidente. Ao se reencontrarem 20 anos depois, a diferença de idade parecia ter desaparecido. Mais que isso. Krissy não estava exagerando. Dean realmente parecia ter menos idade que ela.

Dean até podia se fazer de desentendido ou fingir surpresa ou indignação, mas tinha plena consciência do impacto que sua aparência atual causava nos velhos conhecidos. Krissy apenas verbalizou o que Dean constatava todas as vezes em que se olhava no espelho. Não estava envelhecendo. Estava ficando mais jovem.

 _\- Sam, você não imagina como eu me sinto toda vez que sou lembrado que sou um homem de cinquenta e cinco anos com um rosto de trinta. Os documentos que trago na carteira dizem que tenho trinta e cinco, mas as pessoas sempre me dão menos. Trinta anos no máximo. Chuck, onde isso vai parar? Como vai ser daqui a dez anos? Eu vou ser um homem de sessenta e cinco com um rosto de vinte? É a síndrome de Benjamin Button? Um dia eu vou morrer bebê?_

Levou alguns anos para Dean se ver forçado a admitir para si mesmo que não estava envelhecendo e mais alguns para começar a suspeitar que talvez estivesse rejuvenescendo. Mas, uma vez tendo aceitado esse fato, não podia continuar fingindo ignorar a causa da sua atual condição: os acontecimentos que culminaram na morte de Sam.

Dean não gostava de lembrar das circunstâncias da morte de Sam. Quando alguém perguntava, saía pela tangente. A comunidade de caçadores sabia o quanto os irmãos eram ligados e, em geral, respeitavam o silêncio sofrido de Dean. Entendiam que era parte do seu prolongado luto. Dean mudava de assunto e as pessoas não voltavam a perguntar.

A verdade desconfortável é que Dean se sentia culpado pelo que recebera com a morte do irmão. Sua juventude prolongada, sua saúde excepcional e sua boa forma não eram dádivas. Pagara um preço terrível por elas. O preço da sua "genética privilegiada" fora a vida de Sam. E, em todos esses anos, Dean não encontrara um anjo, demônio ou bruxo com quem pudesse barganhar a reversão do feitiço.

Em momentos como o de agora somente o álcool para fazê-lo suportar a dor das lembranças e a culpa por continuar vivo.

\- Mais uma garrafa, por favor.

.

.

\- Cuide-se, Dean!

\- Cuidem-se vocês dois. Espero revê-los muito em breve. Coisa de uns cinco ou dez anos.

\- Sei que não está falando sério. Sei o quanto nos ama. E, goste ou não, vou manter você no meu radar. Você devia se juntar a uma rede. Sabe que nós caçadores temos nossas próprias redes sociais.

\- Sei e não mudei de opinião. Não acho que seja seguro. As agências governamentais têm hackers trabalhando vinte e quatro horas por dia. São obcecados por controle. Querem saber o que cada um faz minuto a minuto. Sem falar dos monstros. Algumas espécies de monstros têm inteligência comparável à humana e muitos são humanos transformados. Cada vez mais usam de tecnologia para atrair presas e se antecipar à polícia e aos caçadores.

\- Temos nossos próprios hackers e fabricantes de armas. Recrutamos os melhores.

\- Ainda assim. É mais seguro viver desconectado. Por melhores que sejam nossos hackers - e, caso não saiba, eu uso os serviços de vários - sempre pode aparecer alguém melhor.

\- Isso sim é ser das antigas.

\- Eu tive bons professores. E eles chegaram à velhice porque eram desconfiados ou paranoicos.

\- Não é bom ser sozinho, Dean. Não é saudável. Você devia arrumar alguém.

\- Não! Chega de parceiros. Eu hoje sou um velho lobo solitário. Trabalho melhor sozinho.

\- Não estava me referindo a um parceiro. Pensei em uma .. esposa.

\- Está me zoando? Só pode!

\- Por que não? Soube que teve uma breve experiência de casado anos atrás. E que essa sua namorada tinha um filho. Acabou tão mal assim?

\- Foi bom por um tempo. Não tinha como dar certo. Culpa minha. Culpa da forma como fui criado. Culpa deste estilo de vida em que fomos jogados. Ela era - é - uma mulher maravilhosa.

\- Vocês nunca mais se viram?

\- Não.

\- E filhos? Nunca quis ter um filho, Dean?

\- Nunca.

\- Acho que você seria um bom pai.

\- Acredita mesmo nisso?

\- Piamente. É por isso que ..

\- Que .. o quê?

\- Dean, eu acredito que você vai viver mais que qualquer um de nós. Mais do que eu ou que o Aidan.

\- Bobagem, Krissy!

\- Não! Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda a minha vida. E é por acreditar nisso que eu quero te fazer um pedido. Por favor, não me negue esse favor. É muito importante para mim.

\- ok. Qual é o pedido?

\- Se acontecer algo a mim e ao Aidan ...

\- Aaah, não! Para! Chega desse papo! Não vai aconte..

\- Dean! Somos caçadores. Cedo ou tarde algo VAI acontecer. Se você sobreviver a nós, como eu acredito, eu quero que zele pelo nosso filho.

\- Filho? Nosso filho? Nós ... ?

\- Meu e do Aidan, é claro!

\- Claro! Óbvio! Nós dois nunca .. ah! esquece! .. Espera! Eu nunca soube que vocês tiveram um filho.

\- Pouca gente sabe. Nós entregamos para adoção. Éramos muito jovens. Achamos que ele estaria melhor com uma família que pudesse proporcionar a ele uma vida normal. Não espero que você entenda.

\- Eu entendo, Krissy. Pode ter certeza que entendo.

\- Pega! Guarde com carinho. Neste arquivo estão todos os dados que temos do Samuel e da família adotiva.

\- Samuel? Você deu ao seu filho o nome do meu irmão?

\- Não! Não eu. Samuel é o nome que ele recebeu dos pais adotivos, um casal de Chicago, David e Violet Lassiter.

Dean engole em seco e tenta disfarçar com um sorriso forçado o choque daquela revelação. Era o pesadelo de qualquer caçador. Krissy certamente não fazia ideia de que entregara o filho a um casal de monstros.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** VIVER É SONHAR

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. FDA (Food and Drug Administration) é o órgão federal americano responsável pela regulamentação de alimentos e remédios. No Brasil, é a ANVISA.

2\. Krissy Chambers aparece nos episódios 7x11 (Adventures in Babysitting) e 8x18 (Freaks and Geeks). A personagem é interpretada pela atriz Madison McLaughlin.

3\. O personagem Aidan (sobrenome desconhecido) é apresentado no episódio 8x18. É interpretado pelo ator Adam DiMarco. Dei o sobrenome do ator ao personagem. No episódio, ele mostra interesse por Krissy.

4\. Dean conheceu o metamorfo David Lassiter e lobiswoman Violet Duval no episódio 9x20 (Boodlines). Na ocasião, eles eram noivos.

5\. Passaram-se quinze anos da morte de Sam (evento de partida da fic). Não quinze anos da morte de Cole.

* * *

10.09.2017


	4. CAPÍTULO 4

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 4_

* * *

.

\- Obrigado por vir, Dean.

\- É um dia importante na vida do Ben. O que significa que é um dia importante para mim também. Mesmo que ele não acredite nisso.

\- Se ele fizer alguma provocação, Dean, releve. Ele se apegou demais a você no ano em que ficamos juntos e se sentiu traído quando você sumiu das nossas vidas por anos. Ele ainda não perdoou você.

\- Eu fui transformado num vampiro. Só Deus sabe o quanto foi difícil me controlar. Eu podia ter matado vocês dois. Quando voltei ao normal, vi que não tinha o direito de colocar as vidas de vocês em perigo. Comigo perto, vocês nunca estariam seguros. Achei que a solução seria cortar todos os laços.

\- Talvez se você tivesse conversado com ele na ocasião, revelado toda a verdade e só então se afastado, as coisas teriam se ajeitado com o tempo. Mas, você simplesmente desapareceu. Não voltou nem mesmo para pegar as suas roupas. Não deu nenhuma explicação. Ficamos semanas sem saber se você estava vivo ou morto. O Ben sofreu muito. Ele se recusava a acreditar que você pudesse simplesmente ter partido. Ele chorou a sua morte por semanas. E você estava vivo e bem. Por isso essa revolta.

\- Eu fiz o que me pareceu certo na ocasião. Foi uma época muito confusa para mim. Mas, eu entendo a reação do Ben. Não foi diferente da minha ao descobrir que o Sam estava vivo e não me procurou. Você sabe o quanto eu chorei a morte do Sam. Um ano inteiro. Quando ele voltou, estava diferente. Estranho. Meu irmão estava fora de controle. Demorou para eu descobrir que o Sam tinha voltado do Inferno sem a alma. Ele precisava de mim.

\- O Benjamin também precisava de você. Muito mais do que você imagina.

\- Lisa, eu sinto muito. Eu queria ter fei ..

\- O QUE ESSE SUJEITO VEIO FAZER AQUI?

\- Ben, eu vim comemorar como você essa sua vitória e tentar mais uma vez me desculpar com você.

\- Aceitaram a minha inscrição. Ainda vou ter que passar por uma bateria de testes e, é claro, vai depender do meu desempenho. Mas, eu vou me esforçar ao máximo. Vou estudar, vou treinar e vou me tornar um agente de campo do FBI. É algo que eu quero muito. E sabe porque eu quero tanto me tornar um agente, Dean?

\- Filho, por favor, não faz isso!

\- Eu não entendo você, mãe. Continua defendendo esse sujeito depois de tudo que ele te fez. Você sabe, Dean, quantas noites eu acordei e vi minha mãe chorando por sua causa?

\- Ben, eu queria muito ter construído uma família com vocês. Eu gosto muito de você. Gosto como um filho. Você não imagina o quanto eu estou orgulhoso vendo você se graduar. Tenho certeza que vai conseguir o que quer. Você sempre foi um garoto determinado.

\- Sim, eu sou determinado. E estou determinado a fazer você PAGAR pelos seus crimes.

\- Crimes?

\- Crimes! Hoje eu vejo com clareza. Você não é apenas um péssimo marido e pai. Você é um assassino serial, Dean. Um lunático que crava facas no peito de homens que acredita estarem possuídos por demônios. Quantos inocentes você matou nesses anos todos?

\- Eles ESTAVAM possuídos. Muitos nem mesmo estavam vivos. Eram apenas cascas mortas animadas por demônios.

\- Digamos que estivessem possuídos. Precisava mesmo matá-los? Já estavam mortos? Quantos? Quais deles? Como pode ter certeza se apenas cravou a faca e seguiu em frente?

\- Você era um garoto, mas viu. Viu o efeito da faca de Ruby num demônio. Eles não sangram. Eles queimam de dentro para fora. Não negue o que viu.

\- Eu vou descobrir os nomes e as histórias de cada um desses homens que você afirma serem monstros ou demônios. Vou acusar você de assassinato em primeiro grau e pedir investigação. Uma única morte não justificada e você vai terminar seus dias numa penitenciária de segurança máxima. Ou, o que é mais provável, num manicômio judicial.

\- Ben, não faça isso. Se não for por mim, por você mesmo. O Dean é um bom homem. Você foi sequestrado e ele salvou você de ser morto. Vocês precisam se entender. Eu errei escondendo a verdade de você. De vocês dois, na verdade. Eu devia ter contado há muito tempo. Ben, o Dean é o seu pai.

\- Não, mãe. Ele não é. Eu não tenho pai. Nunca tive.

.

* * *

.

\- Emma, faz isso por mim.

\- Sinto muito, pai. Nada nem ninguém vai me obrigar a fazer sala para o "tio" Samuel.

\- Você devia dar uma chance pro seu tio. Ele fez o que fez para me proteger.

\- Ele ATIROU em mim. Por pouco não me matou. Toda vez que eu me lembro, sinto vontade de matá-lo. Mas, antes, eu quero vê-lo se contorcendo no chão. Sangrando. Agonizante. Sentindo a dor que eu senti. E, sabendo disso, você quer que eu fique aqui e sorria para o bastardo que tentou me matar?

\- Se o Sam realmente quisesse matar você, meu anjo, ele miraria na cabeça. Ele quis apenas impedir que você me matasse. Sei que foi horrível, mas aquele tiro nos deu a oportunidade de sermos hoje pai e filha. Eu conheço o Sam. Tenho certeza de que ele faria diferente se pudesse voltar atrás. Ele não gosta de ver ninguém sofrer. Ele está arrependido, acredite.

\- Eu acredito que ele esteja arrependido .. de não ter mirado na minha cabeça. Ele me ODEIA. Eu vejo nos olhos dele. Não me espere para o jantar.

\- Emma .. ! Oh, my Chuck! Dê-me forças!

.

\- Não desista da Emma, Sam. Ela é sua sobrinha. É minha filha. É família. Ela é parte da nossa família.

\- Tem certeza que é assim que ela se sente? Acredita mesmo que ela nos reconhece como sendo a família dela? A mim certamente ela não reconhece.

\- Ela só precisa de um pouco mais de tempo, Sam. Ela está aqui comigo, não está?

\- Até quando?

\- Se sabe de alguma coisa que eu não sei, me fale. Se não, é melhor que não diga nada. Eu faço o que posso para aproximar vocês dois. Mas, não é só a Emma. Você também não colabora.

\- As amazonas surgiram do nada, mataram dezenas de homens e desapareceram sem deixar pistas. A Emma ficou para trás para cumprir um ritual de iniciação: matar você, o pai dela. Ela não pode retornar para elas sem ter realizado o ritual. Emma ficou com as amazonas uns poucos dias e está com você há quase três anos. Mas, não se engane: o vínculo que Emma tem com elas é muito mais forte que o que quer que ela venha a sentir por você.

\- Você acredita que a Emma seria capaz de me matar agora que me conhece? Agora que sabe o quanto eu a amo?

\- É da natureza dela.

\- É possível vencer a própria natureza. Conhecemos monstros que conseguiram. A Emma não é nenhum monstro. É só uma garotinha que cresceu rápido demais. Ela vai conseguir. Estar aqui comigo prova que ela está tentando.

\- Você está se deixando enganar, Dean. Emma não é uma garotinha de 3 anos como o calendário diz. Eu atirei numa garota que tinha poucos dias de vida e aparentava ser uma adolescente de dezesseis. Hoje, ela não apenas aparenta. Ela já é uma mulher feita. E uma mulher não é diferente de um homem quanto às suas necessidades básicas.

\- Está falando de sexo? Está insinuando que a minha garotinha, que ainda não completou 3 anos de vida, faz sexo?

\- Eu não estou insinuando, Dean. Estou afirmando. Eu segui a Emma e a vi entrando num motel com um homem que ela conheceu horas antes num bar mal frequentado da região do porto.

\- Ela pode não parecer, Sam, mas apenas é uma menina. Se eu pego esse desgraçado aproveitador, eu juro que mato com requintes de crueldade.

\- Ele está morto.

\- Morto?

\- Emma o matou. Eles transaram e depois ela o matou. Crânio esmagado. Ela fez isso com as mãos nuas. Depois simplesmente saiu e deixou o corpo lá. Você notou algo diferente no comportamento dela? Por acaso lembra de tê-la visto nervosa? Abalada?

\- Não que eu tenha notado. Quando foi exatamente que isso aconteceu?

\- Há três dias. Você não notou porque a Emma NÃO FICOU abalada. E ela não ficou abalada porque matar é algo natural para a espécie dela.

\- A polícia .. ? Eles sabem?

\- Eu removi o corpo e limpei o lugar. Completamente. Removi impressões digitais, marcas de sangue, qualquer coisa que pudesse fornecer material para um exame de DNA. Na sequência, deixei o corpo do homem em seu próprio apartamento. Depois destruí os registros de quinze diferentes sistemas de monitoramento. Os da boate, do estacionamento próximo à boate, do motel, do prédio onde a vítima morava e dos prédios das vizinhanças destes lugares que tinham câmeras de segurança voltadas para a rua. E só então liguei para a polícia.

\- Obrigado, Sam. Eu vou ter uma conversa séria com a Emma. Isso não vai se repetir. Eu garanto que não.

\- Não é necessário, Dean. Eu já fiz o que precisava ser feito.

\- Fez? O que foi que você FEZ, Sam?

\- O que eu deveria ter feito da primeira vez. O que nós fazemos com monstros. Eu MATEI a Emma com um tiro na testa.

\- Você não podia ter feito isso, Sam. VOCÊ NÃO TINHA ESSE DIREITO. Eu nunca vou perdoar você. NUNCA! A Emma era minha filha. A minha garotinha. Eu a amava. MUITO.

\- Sinto muito, Dean, de verdade. Mas, precisava ser feito. O corpo dela está na mala do Impala. Você decide o que fazer com ele.

Dean sente as pernas fraquejarem. Ele cai de joelhos e deixa as lágrimas escorrerem, silenciosas. Sua expressão, inicialmente de dor vai mudando para ódio.

\- Eu não quero NUNCA MAIS olhar para sua cara, Sam! Não considero mais você meu irmão. SUMA DA MINHA VIDA PARA SEMPRE!

.

* * *

.

\- Você é o ... ?

\- Dean. Meu nome é Dean Winchester.

\- Eu te conheço? Você é um dos convidados da Odette?

\- Não, a Odette não me conhece. Eu estou aqui por você, Rhodes. Quero parabenizá-lo pelo seu casamento. A Odette parece ser uma excelente garota. E ela está linda de noiva. Fico contente por você, FILHO.

\- O que disse?

\- Eu disse .. "Fico contente por você, FILHO".

\- Eu escutei. Mas, por que me chamar dessa maneira? Se você fosse mais velho, eu até entenderia. O atendente da loja de conveniência do posto onde costumo carregar as baterias do carro, um senhor já bem idoso, chama todo mundo de "filho". Ser chamado de "filho" por um garoto como você é, no mínimo, estranho.

\- Eu sei que é estranho, mas eu sou mais velho que pareço.

\- Eu dou para você uns doze, treze anos no máximo. Você veio com seu pai. Ele é alguém que eu conheço?

\- Eu chamei você de filho porque é isso que você é: MEU FILHO.

\- Escuta aqui, garoto. Hoje é o dia do meu casamento. Eu não sei quem é você e não posso deixar que uma brincadeira mal intencionada me deixe mal com a garota que acabou de tornar-se a minha esposa. Eu não dei nenhuma pulada de cerca e, portanto, tenho a mais absoluta certeza que não sou seu pai.

\- Eu não disse que você é meu PAI. Eu disse que você é meu FILHO. Um exame de DNA vai provar.

\- Some daqui, garoto. Ou eu chamo a segurança. Eu vou viajar de lua de mel e, na volta, eu começo vida nova em outra cidade. Bem longe daqui.

\- Filho, eu preciso que você acredite em mim. Eu sei que não é a forma ou o momento de revelar algo tão bombástico, mas eles estão atrás de mim. Eu vim aqui pedir que você me ADOTE. Ou eles vão me levar para uma instituição para menores. Eu não aparento ter idade legal para viver por conta própria. No ano passado, eu ainda aparentava ter dezessete. Agora, treze. O processo está se acelerando. Eu não sei como vou estar daqui a um ano.

\- CHEGA! Eu não sei se você é maluco ou o quê. E nem quero saber. Apenas fique longe de mim e da minha esposa.

\- Filho, por favor, eu não tenho mais ninguém. Eu PRECISO de você. Preciso que faça o exame de DNA.

\- SEGURANÇA! Por favor, tire esse garoto daqui. E avise as autoridades.

\- Filho, não faz isso. POR FAVOR, NÃO FAZ.

.

* * *

.

\- Onde está o caçador? Eu quero vê-lo.

\- No bunker, sob a Mansão. Acompanhe-nos.

\- Bunker? Isso aqui está mais para uma masmorra.

\- Nós achamos o lugar bastante aconchegante.

\- Acredito. Vocês, djinns, adoram lugares amplos, escuros, úmidos e insalubres.

\- É um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro para se morrer.

\- Há quantos dias ele está aqui? Quanto sangue dele vocês já beberam?

\- Nós o capturamos há seis dias. Ele está sendo drenado há cento e quarenta horas. Gota a gota. Ele é excepcionalmente forte. Ninguém antes tinha resistido mais de oitenta horas. Mas, tem sido frustrante. Todo esse sangue e não podemos usufruir dele.

\- Por que não?

\- Com sabe, o que nós, djinns, buscamos bebendo sangue humano não é o sangue em si. É a mistura, na proporção correta, dos neurotransmissores que o cérebro humano produz e lança na corrente sanguínea quando a pessoa se encontra em condições de extremo prazer e bem estar. Sabemos como extrair os neurotransmissores do sangue e criar um elixir muito apreciado pelos da minha espécie.

\- Esse elixir é a droga que vocês traficam para todo o país e que rende fortunas para o seu clã.

\- Exatamente. Pena que o elixir não faça efeito em humanos, o que é estranho considerando a origem do produto. Imagine o lucro fantástico que teríamos. Pena que também não sirva para shapeshifters como vocês, metamorfos, ou lobisomens, como sua amada esposa. Mas, para nós, djinns, bem como para ghouls e wendigos, é viciante. Traz um prazer indescritível.

\- E por que deu errado com o Winchester?

\- Não sabemos. Acontece com alguns humanos. Ao invés de sonhos felizes, sonhos que rapidamente descambam para situações de extrema angústia.

\- Sonhos induzidos pela toxina que vocês liberam pela pele.

\- Mais especificamente pelos pigmentos azuis da nossa pele. Muitos acreditam que são tatuagens. Mas, não. São marcas de nascença. Padrões de pigmentação típicos da minha espécie. Como o rajado da pelagem dos tigres ou as manchas de um leopardo.

\- Se não serve para vocês, por que continuar extraindo o sangue do caçador?

\- Sangue é uma mercadoria valiosa em Chicago. Costumamos vender o sangue que não aproveitamos para nossos parceiros vampiros. Para eles, o que importa são as hemácias. O sangue para eles é alimento. Para nós, é uma especiaria. Refinada, torna-se uma droga de enorme valor.

\- O caçador parece estar nas últimas.

\- Reconhece o homem?

\- Reconheço. É ele mesmo. Dean Winchester. Mas, tem algo errado. Eu o conheci antes de me casar com a Violet e isso já faz mais de vinte anos. Ele deveria estar bem mais velho. Mas, parece não ter envelhecido nada. Estranho.

\- Pode ser outra pessoa? Um filho?

\- Não! É ele mesmo. Nós, metamorfos, podemos reconhecer as pessoas com quem já tivemos contato físico. Basta um aperto de mão. Podemos sentir a composição do DNA das pessoas ao tocá-las. Permite que copiemos sua forma num nível superficial. Para uma cópia convincente precisamos ingerir material genético da pessoa. Uma gota de sangue é o bastante.

\- O que quer com ele?

\- Eu vou levá-lo comigo. Ele e as bolsas de sangue que extraíram dele. Não servem mesmo para vocês. Façam seu preço.

\- O que pretende fazer com o caçador? No estado em que está, ele não vai durar muito.

\- Ele veio atrás mim. Quero saber porquê. O que pretendo fazer com ele depois, é assunto meu.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** HORA DE ACORDAR

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Apesar de tudo indicar que Benjamim Braeden é filho de Dean, a mãe do garoto sempre negou que ele seja.

2\. Emma nasceu de uma gravidez de apenas dois dias e horas após o nascimento já aparentava ter dois anos e falava. Mais uns poucos dias e aparentava ser uma adolescente de dezesseis anos, idade que manteve até ser morta. Emma é filha biológica de Dean com a amazona Lydia. A Emma adolescente é interpretada pela atriz Lilah Fitzgerald.

3\. O filho do Dean desta fic finalmente ganha um nome: Rhodes, escolha de seus pais adotivos. Arrow Rhodes é o nome da FILHA mais nova de Jensen Ackles, gêmea de um menino de nome Zeppelin Bram. Adotei Rhodes por ser um nome masculino e, na minha opinião, menos estranho que Zeppelin. Já Odette Elliott é o nome da filha mais nova de Jared Padalecki.

3\. Vimos no episódio 8x20 (Boodlines) que a Chicago do Universo Padrão de Supernatural é secretamente controlada por 5 clãs mafiosos, sendo que cada clã é composto por uma espécie diferente de criaturas sobrenaturais: vampiros, lobisomens, ghouls, metamorfos e djinns.

4\. Djinns (gênios) são seres da mitologia árabe que supostamente concedem desejos a humanos. Em Supernatural, os djinns envenenam as pessoas com um toque e as colocam num estado semelhante ao coma. A pessoa sonha estar realizando seu desejo mais profundo. Os Irmãos Winchesters encontraram djinns nos episódios 2x20 ( _What Is And What Should Never Be), 6x01_ ( _Exile on Main Street),_ 6x10 (Caged Heat), 8x20 (Pac-Man Fever) e 9x20 (Bloodlines).

5\. A raça de djinns do episódio 8x20 induz pesadelos onde a pessoa vivencia seus piores temores enquanto a toxina liquefaz seus órgãos internos. O processo causa febre alta.

6\. O metamorfo David Lassiter é interpretado pelo ator Nathaniel Buzolic.

* * *

19.10.2017


	5. CAPÍTULO 5

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 5_

* * *

.

\- Saaaam?

\- Eu estou aqui, Dean. Está tudo bem.

\- Áaa .. gua!

\- Aqui! Calma! Goles pequenos! .. Isso! .. .. Mais?

Dean acena com a cabeça e Sam enche mais um copo. Dean bebe o copo todo e volta a fechar os olhos, exausto.

\- Onde .. eu .. estou?

\- Num hospital, isso não é óbvio?

\- Como .. eu vim .. parar .. .. aqui?

\- Eu trouxe você para cá depois de resgatá-lo quase morto num armazém da zona portuária. Não fale. Você está ainda muito fraco. Perdeu muito sangue.

\- Sam, você ... ?

\- Não fale. Fique quietinho que eu vou chamar o médico.

Sam volta acompanhado de um médico e de um enfermeiro, que, após examinarem o prontuário digital de Dean e os registros dos equipamentos que monitoram seu estado clínico, tomam sua temperatura, medem sua pressão, examinam suas pupilas, testam suas respostas a estímulos e fazem perguntas simples com o objetivo de avaliar o grau de transtorno mental em que se encontrava. Ao final, registraram dados e observações no sistema informatizado de controle do hospital.

\- E então, doutor?

\- Ele é forte e está reagindo bem. Mas, precisa de um tempo maior de repouso. A confusão mental que ele apresenta é uma condição esperada de quem passou dias em um coma agravado por severa perda de sangue, desidratação extrema e intoxicação aguda.

A um sinal do médico, o enfermeiro injeta medicação na mangueira da bolsa de soro injetável. Sam acompanha a movimentação com evidente preocupação, mas sem questionar o médico.

Dean, muito fraco, ainda tenta dizer alguma coisa, mas é rapidamente dominado pelo sono.

.

\- Saam?

\- Ah! Finalmente acordou. Já não era sem tempo! Foram doze horas desde a última vez que você abriu os olhos e disse algo coerente. O médico esteve aqui há pouco. Voltou a examiná-lo, disse que a sua recuperação superava as expectativas mais otimistas da equipe e que você logo despertaria. Como está se sentindo?

\- Se quer mesmo saber, eu me sinto péssimo. Dolorido, tonto, enjoado, com gosto ruim na boca e, principalmente, faminto. Mas, sem a exaustão de antes e com a mente menos enevoada.

\- Você precisou receber sangue e está há mais de quarenta horas no soro. É bom que você beba bastante água, mas duvido que já esteja em condições de ingerir alimento sólido. Vai precisar ter um pouco de paciência. O importante é que desta você escapou. O que não me surpreende. Já passamos por coisas bem piores, não é mesmo?

\- Sam, é você mesmo? Como é possível você estar VIVO? Isso aqui .. é real?

\- É claro que é real, Dean. E eu estou vivo .. desde que nasci. Mas, eu entendo essa sua estranheza. Devem ser lembranças do que você sonhou. Você foi capturado por djinns e eles o drenaram quase até à morte. Tive medo que você não sobrevivesse.

\- Você disse djinns? É! Lembro de terem me capturado na entrada de Chicago e me levado vendado para uma câmara escura e fria. Lembro do meu braço arder quando um deles me agarrou na altura do punho e dos olhos brilhando em azul. O veneno dos djinns induz a pessoa a sonhar e é como se ela passasse a viver numa realidade alternativa onde os seus maiores desejos se tornaram realidade.

\- É como costuma ser. Mas, quando o resgatei, você não parecia estar tendo um sonho agradável.

\- Não mesmo. Estava mais para pesadelo. Ou para a vida real. O NOSSO tipo de vida normal. Nossa vida sempre foi uma sequência de pesadelos entremeados de uns poucos momentos felizes e muitos dias de tédio.

\- Definiu bem o nosso estilo de vida.

\- Sam, se você está vivo e foi tudo um sonho, esse sonho pareceu estender-se por anos. Foi como se eu realmente tivesse vivido cada dia dos vinte anos que se seguiram à sua morte. Sua morte no sonho. Um sonho bastante elaborado, diga-se de passagem. Elaborado demais para ter sido apenas um sonho, eu diria.

\- É essa a habilidade dos djinns. Ou melhor dizendo: esse é o efeito do veneno dos djinns na mente de suas vítimas. O sonho é realista o bastante para a pessoa acreditar que está vivendo de fato aquelas situações.

\- Se fosse um filme e eu fosse um crítico, eu diria que teve um enredo complicado e várias reviravoltas. Era tudo muito real. Muito cheio de detalhes, de nuances, de emoções. Lembro do quanto sofri com a sua morte. Um luto que durou anos. Lembro da solidão na estrada. Eu tentando tocar minha vida em frente sem você no banco do carona. Teve os anos de parceria com o Cole. O Cole Trenton. As voltas que a vida dá. Acredita que, depois de tudo, eu e ele viramos parceiros? Foi um período bom. Mas, ele também morreu e eu desisti da estrada. Fixei-me em Los Angeles. Lembro de uma sequência de sonhos perturbadores: com o Ben, com a Emma e com o Rhodes já adulto. Só que esses, ao contrário, de todo o resto, estavam fora da cronologia. Estranho isso. .. .. Essa sua cara .. não sabe de quem estou falando, não é mesmo? Não sabe quem é o Rhodes.

\- Vou saber quanto você contar com mais detalhes. Dean, você ficou a mercê dos djinns por quase uma semana. Isso me preocupa. Precisamos ter certeza que a toxina não deixou sequelas psicológicas.

\- Não teve sequela nenhuma. Eu vou ficar bem. Eu já estou bem. Eu só preciso de um bom e suculento hamburguer para ficar ótimo. No sonho, no futuro imaginário que eu vivia, a comida não tinha gosto.

\- Dean, no nosso ramo, não basta estar 90% bem. Quando sairmos daqui e retomarmos as caçadas, você tem que estar 100%. Nem que seja para me proteger. Você não quer que eu acabe morto como no sonho, ou quer? Um dia a mais aqui não vai matar você.

\- Você está certo, Sam. Você está aqui e só isso já me deixa feliz. Você não imagina o quanto eu me sinto aliviado de descobrir que foi tudo um sonho ruim. Você não morreu, eu nunca tive filho algum e eu não estou rejuvenescendo.

\- Foi isso que você sonhou? Uau! Fora a parte em que eu morro, o resto não parece tão mal assim. Rejuvenescer parece ótimo. Ter um filho então .. é o máximo. Eu adoraria ganhar um sobrinho.

\- Dito assim parece bom, mas, na verdade, não foi.

\- Eu conversei com o médico e ele me aconselhou a forçar você a puxar pela memória. A falar do que você vivenciou em sonho. Mas, não precisa ser já. Se você estiver cansado ...

\- Tudo bem. Acho que falar vai me ajudar a entender o que é verdadeiro e o que é falso destas minhas lembranças. Eu sinto um .. estranhamento - é exatamente essa a palavra - por estar aqui falando com você. Eu lembro de ver você morrendo e essa sensação de perda ainda é muito vívida para mim.

\- É natural que você faça confusão entre sonho e realidade. Você acabou de sair de um coma. Eu acho até que você está melhor do que seria esperado de alguém que passou pelo que você passou.

\- Vem aqui, Sam! Deixa eu dar um abraço apertado em você.

\- Está certo. Para mim, não existiu esse tempo todo afastados. Foram só alguns dias. Mas, estou feliz de ver você bem de novo.

Sam se debruça sobre a cama e os dois dão um abraço meio atrapalhado, mas, ainda assim, emocionado.

\- Eu precisava ter certeza que você é real. Que posso tocá-lo. Que você está realmente aqui.

\- Eu entendo, Dean.

\- Vamos lá então. Quanto antes eu botar a cabeça em ordem, mais rápido eu deixo esse hospital. E isso é o que eu mais quero neste momento.

\- Está certo. Você conta de como lembra que as coisas aconteceram, me fala do que viveu no sonho, e eu te digo o que é ou não verdade. Vamos começar do começo.

\- Antes, me diz uma coisa. Você pegou os desgraçados?

\- Tinha apenas um djinn com você no armazém. Dei cabo dele.

\- Lembro de no mínimo quatro. Quando eu estiver totalmente recuperado, voltamos lá e pegamos o bando todo.

\- Cada coisa no seu tempo. Tratamos desse assunto quando você estiver fora deste hospital.

\- Mais uma coisa .. minhas armas. Eu me sinto nu sem elas.

\- Você ESTÁ nu, Dean. Esse .. avental que você está vestindo é aberto na parte de trás e não tem nada embaixo. Preocupe-se em ficar bom. Eu garanto a sua segurança.

\- Eu posso cuidar de mim mesmo, Sam. Com ou sem armas. Fiz isso .. eu ia dizer por cinquenta e cinco anos .. mas, não faz tanto tempo, não é mesmo?

\- Não, Dean. É só você se olhar no espelho.

\- No sonho, eu me olhava no espelho. E me via cada dia mais jovem.

\- E, no sonho, isso tinha explicação ou era uma dessas coisas absurdas que a gente vive nos sonhos e neles parece natural?

\- O sonho avançava no futuro. Esse futuro tinha coisas que, mesmo no sonho, eu achava absurdas. Acredita que eu troquei o Impala por um Tesla? Os carros eram todos elétricos. Os motores não faziam barulho algum. Era irritante. Acho que isso é maior prova de que nada daquilo foi real.

\- Vamos lá! Do começo. Na ordem em que aconteceu.

\- Eu diria que tudo começou ... com você morrendo.

\- Estou curioso quanto a isso. Me diz: como foi que eu morri?

\- Lembra dos gêmeos Banes, Alicia e Max? De quando enfrentamos aquela bruxa que animava bonecos de palha e os fazia parecer humanos. No final, a Alicia morreu e Max pareceu aceitar o fato. Só que não. Ele colocou o anel da bruxa. Fez um pacto com o demônio que dava poderes à megera e usou seus novos poderes para criar um simulacro da irmã. Mas, isso não o satisfez. Não tinha como satisfazer. Não era a irmã que ele amava. Era apenas uma marionete que dizia sim a tudo que ele pedia.

\- E aí ele aumentou a aposta?

\- É! Um novo pacto. O desgraçado do demônio era exigente. Mil vidas sacrificadas pela vida de Alicia. Da mesma maneira que a bruxa extraia a força vital de uma pessoa para animar um boneco de palha, Max deveria roubar a força vital de mil pessoas e armazenar essa energia no cadáver de Alicia. A energia preservaria o corpo da decomposição e, eventualmente, o despertaria.

\- Agora entendo o que você quis dizer quando disse que o sonho era elaborado. Haja imaginação.

\- Mil sacrifícios. Pessoas começaram a desaparecer e isso chamou nossa atenção. Observando vídeos de segurança da vizinhança dos locais onde se deram os desaparecimentos, vimos - em vários - a falecida Alicia Banes vendendo saúde. Ficou óbvio que o Max tinha passado para o lado escuro da Força.

\- Star Wars! Um clássico.

\- Nós fomos atrás do Max e ele capturou você. Eu cheguei quando ele estava começando o ritual para absorver a sua essência vital e direcioná-la para o cadáver da Alicia. Eu nocauteei o Max antes que ele completasse o ritual, mas não antes que a sua essência vital fosse arrancada do seu corpo. Max já era um bruxo poderoso antes de colocar o anel. Mas, o poder de transferir energia vital de pessoas para animar objetos vinha do demônio e era canalizado pelo anel. Eu não podia deixar tamanho poder com o Max. Eu arranquei o anel do dedo do Max e estava com ele nas mãos quando senti a energia entrando no meu corpo. E você não apresentava mais nenhum sinal de vida.

\- E você não conseguiu reverter o feitiço?

\- Se eu ainda tivesse o anel, quem sabe? Mas, o anel e o próprio Max explodiram em chamas. Só tive tempo de tirar você - seu corpo - de lá antes que o incêndio consumisse o local. Eu levei seu corpo para um hospital, onde eles atestaram morte cerebral e me deram o atestado de óbito. Samuel Winchester estava oficialmente morto.

\- Você tentou me trazer de volta?

\- Nos três primeiros dias o seu corpo não apresentava quaisquer sinais de decomposição e isso me dava esperança. O problema é que eu não tinha a quem apelar. Depois do lance com o filho do Lúcifer, Castiel nunca mais atendeu às minhas preces. Nunca mais encontrei qualquer outro anjo. Crowley morreu e o novo Rei do Inferno ordenou que os demônios se mantivessem afastados de mim. A destruição do bunker nos privou não só de todo o acervo dos Homens de Letras como também de todo material reunido pelo Bobby e pelos Campbell. No desespero, eu cheguei a apelar aos Starks, mas Don e Maggie estavam na Itália e, soube depois, em meio a uma nova guerra conjugal.

\- Três dias. Então, a partir do quarto dia .. ?

\- O que quer que estivesse mantendo o seu corpo íntegro começou a perder o efeito. Eu não podia manter por muito mais tempo o seu corpo na mala do Impala. Dar a você um enterro de caçador poderia tornar impossível trazer sua alma de volta. Eu não sabia o que fazer, então decidi retornar a Lawrence. É onde está o pai. E, então, eu ..

\- Um minuto, Dean. Preciso atender a uma chamada.

Sam tira do bolso o aparelho celular, pede licença a Dean com um gesto e sai do quarto para falar com mais privacidade. Quando retorna, seu primeiro espanto é ver a cama vazia. O segundo é ter a lâmina de uma faca pressionada contra a sua garganta.

\- Q-cells não existiam quando o Sam, o verdadeiro Sam, estava vivo. Foram lançados em 2030. Deixe-me adivinhar: metamorfo?

\- Dean, eu não sou seu inimigo. Se fosse, apenas o deixaria lá para que os djnns o matassem.

\- Mas, assim não saberia o porquê da minha vinda a Chicago e se tem mais alguém a caminho. Foi só por isso que me salvou, não é mesmo, Lassiter?

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** COMO QUISER, DOCINHO!

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Max e Alicia Banes aparecem nos episódios 12x6 (Celebrating the Life of Asa Fox) e 12x20 (Twigs & Twine & Tasha Banes). O personagem Max é interpretado pelo ator Kendrick Sampson.

2\. Os bruxos Don e Maggie Stark aparecem no episódio 7x05 (Shut Up, Dr. Phil) e Don Stark salva os Irmãos Winchester da esposa rancorosa e do leviathan Chet.

3\. Mary Winchester foi enterrada (primeira morte) em Greenville, Illinois. Não consegui confirmar a localização do túmulo de John Winchester no seriado. Nesta fic, ele encontra-se enterrado em Lawrence.

* * *

28.09.2017


	6. CAPÍTULO 6

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 6_

* * *

.

\- Você não tinha o DIREITO de usar o rosto do meu irmão para me arrancar informações. Só isso já seria motivo suficiente para eu ACABAR com a tua raça.

\- Essa faca ...

\- É a sua. Usa sempre ou foi só para compor o disfarce?

\- Então, quando me abraçou .. ?

\- Eu peguei a faca. Eu queria muito acreditar que o Sam estava vivo. Mas, mesmo vendo o Sam na minha frente, a sensação de pesar persistia. A estranheza persistia. Eu SENTIA que tinha algo errado. Por outro lado, se tudo não passasse de paranoia minha, ter uma arma comigo me faria me sentir mais seguro e não prejudicaria ninguém.

\- Foi mal, Dean. Entendo que esteja irritado. Desculpe por ter montado essa farsa. Mas, foque no que realmente importa. Você está bem. E isso graças a mim. EU salvei sua vida. Não se esqueça disso. Quanto à farsa .. achei que a visão de um rosto conhecido, de alguém que você confiasse, reduziria seu grau de estresse e apressaria a sua recuperação.

\- Isso porque você se importa muito com a minha saúde.

\- Somos amigos, não somos? Devo muito a você. Sua intervenção evitou que a minha família entrasse em guerra com a família da Violet. Se hoje eu sou um homem realizado e feliz no casamento é, em parte, graças a você.

\- Quem garante que esse meu salvamento não faz parte do seu teatrinho? Você é um metamorfo. Iludir é a sua especialidade.

\- Você foi capturado por djinns. Estava indefeso. Se eu tivesse alguma intenção maligna, por que me daria ao trabalho de resgatá-lo? Por que cuidar de você até que estivesse totalmente recuperado? Não seria mais lógico manter você fraco e vulnerável?

Era um argumento forte. Dean reduz a pressão da lâmina contra a garganta do metamorfo enquanto considera suas opções e reflete sobre o que ouviu.

\- Entendo que a visão do seu irmão morto o perturbe. Permite que eu reassuma minha verdadeira aparência?

Antes que Dean responda, a porta se abre com estardalhaço e entram o médico e o enfermeiro com cara de poucos amigos. E, em seguida, uma mulher loura de meia idade que Dean conheceu muitos anos antes.

\- Ah! O casalzinho apaixonado mais uma vez reunido. Como vai, Violet?

\- Dean, por favor, largue essa faca e liberte o Dave. Eu estou pedindo EDUCADAMENTE.

\- Ou ... ?

Em resposta, o médico e o enfermeiro desenvolvem presas e garras e se aproximam de Dean por lados opostos, acuando-o. Eles mostram os dentes e rosnam baixo, como fazem cães e lobos quando querem intimidar um adversário. Ao mesmo tempo, assumem posturas corporais que indicam iminência de ataque. Posturas que denunciam suas intenções. Um atacaria o braço com que Dean empunhava a faca e o outro avançaria sobre o seu pescoço. Violet também assumira um aspecto animalesco e seus olhos brilhando em vermelho pareciam soltar faíscas. Ela parecia prestes a explodir em fúria assassina. Estava verdadeiramente assustadora.

\- Não deem nem mais um passo ou eu CORTO a garganta dele.

\- Faça qualquer coisa com o meu marido, arranque um fio do cabelo dele que seja, e eu juro que o seu coração será o primeiro que eu devorarei na vida.

\- Calma, querida. Nada disso era necessário. Eu tinha tudo sob controle. O Dean acordou confuso, ficou irritado, mas eu tenho certeza que conseguiria convencê-lo de que ele não tem nada a temer de nossa parte. Dean, essas pessoas aqui SALVARAM sua vida. Cuidaram para que você se recuperasse. Não se esqueça disso. O bom doutor cuidou de você com muita dedicação e tenho certeza que ele detestaria ser obrigado a rasgar sua garganta com os dentes. Ele é um excelente médico. Odeia perder um paciente.

\- Essas PESSOAS? Nenhum de vocês é uma "pessoa". São todos MONSTROS.

\- Dean, sabe que "monstro" é um termo altamente depreciativo e preconceituoso. Você está sendo inj ..

\- QUER CALAR ESSA MALDITA BOCA POR UM MINUTO QUE .. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAI.

Dean não consegue completar a frase. David Lassiter aproveitou que a atenção de Dean estava dividida entre vários oponentes e mudou de forma inesperadamente. Tornou-se uma criatura que parecia ter saído de um pesadelo. Ou de um antigo seriado japonês de monstro. Um réptil humanoide encouraçado coberto de protuberâncias pontiagudas. A couraça dura como casco de tartaruga o protegia da faca e os espinhos, igualmente duros, ao crescerem rápido, penetraram fundo na carne de Dean, fazendo-o sangrar nos braços e no peito. A reação instintiva de Dean, de afastar-se da criatura, facilitou a ação coordenada dos lobisomens que o agarraram pelos braços e o empurraram violentamente contra a parede, forçando-o a largar a faca.

Livre da chave de braço e da ameaça de ter a garganta cortada, David volta à forma humana e ele e Violet se abraçam, aliviados. Com Violet também na forma humana, os dois trocam um longo beijo apaixonado.

\- Você está bem, querido? Está ferido?

\- Estou ótimo, docinho. Não precisava se preocupar. Seu maridinho sabe se defender.

\- Viu o risco que você correu? Eu cansei de dizer que não era seguro ficar sozinho com o caçador. Ele não é como você, sempre preocupado com os outros. É um assassino frio. Um psicopata. Ele não teria hesitado em matar você. Em matar qualquer um de nós.

\- Ah! ENTENDI! O MONSTRO AQUI SOU EU!

\- MALDITO CRETINO PARANOICO! Devíamos ter deixado os djinns drenarem você até a última gota de sangue. A vontade que eu tenho é de RETALHAR você com as minhas garras e só parar quando eu estiver exausta. Depois, jogar o que restou num picador de carne e dar para os porcos comerem.

\- Menos, docinho. Menos. Assim o Dean vai achar que você não gosta dele.

\- Pois eu vou dar bons motivos para esse cretino ingrato reforçar essa impressão. .. VOCÊS DOIS AÍ! SÃO LESADOS POR ACASO? ESTÃO ESPERANDO O QUÊ? O CAÇADOR SE SOLTAR E MATAR UM DE VOCÊS. PONHAM LOGO ESSE INFELIZ PARA DORMIR.

\- Calma, querida. Você sabe que não pode se exaltar dessa maneira. Não faz bem para a sua saúde. Vamos! Você precisa relaxar. Se estressou demais. Eu vou cuidar de você. Que tal um banho quente de imersão? Com bastante espuma? Enquanto você relaxa, eu preparo uma comidinha especial só para nós. Depois, a gente bebe um bom vinho e aproveita a lua cheia para namorar. Vem, minha lobinha.

\- Já falei que você é o melhor marido do mundo?

Dean se debate furiosamente, mas não consegue evitar que o médico lobisomem aplique uma injeção em seu pescoço. O forte sedativo o derruba na hora. O metamorfo e a lobiswoman, de mãos entrelaçadas, observam o caçador inconsciente ser deitado na cama, com ferimentos pelo corpo todo.

\- Cuidem dos ferimentos dele.

\- ACORRENTEM-NO. Se ele escapar, serão VOCÊS que vão se ver COMIGO.

O casal deixa a sala trocando carícias e juras de amor. Quando os dois anunciaram às respectivas famílias que se casariam, ninguém acreditou que aquela união pudesse dar certo. No entanto, mais três meses e eles comemoram bodas de prata. Uma prova que o amor pode superar quaisquer barreiras. Mesmo a barreira entre espécies.

.

Quando desperta, Dean descobre que está completamente imobilizado, preso por fortes correias de couro bruto a uma cama de metal reforçado firmemente aparafusada ao piso. Faixas de couro de larguras diferentes o prendem pela testa, queixo, pescoço, tórax, abdômen, antebraços, braços, coxas e pernas. Os ferimentos causados pelos espinhos do David réptil tinham sido suturados e estavam cobertos por gaze. Uma toalha cobria sua nudez.

\- Esse hospital é gerenciado pelo clã Duval. Atende lobisomens. Alguns despertam confusos e mostram-se violentos. As correias são para garantir que não se machuquem e não machuquem os médicos.

\- O que vão fazer comigo?

\- Nada, Dean. Acredite quando digo que está entre amigos. Apenas prometa agir de forma razoável e o libertamos. Seja lá qual for o problema, acredito que podemos nos entender conversando civilizadamente. Você conta o que o trouxe a Chicago. Nós escutamos o que você tem a dizer e você ouve as nossas ponderações. Daí, buscamos juntos uma solução aceitável para ambas as partes. Eu prometo ajudá-lo desde que isso não signifique abalar o delicado equilíbrio de poder entre os clãs. Um equilíbrio que lutamos duramente para manter esses anos todos. Então, temos um acordo?

\- Eu quero o garoto. Me entregue o garoto e eu deixo a cidade.

\- Que garoto?

\- Samuel.

\- Samuel? Está falando do MEU Samuel .. do meu FILHO?

\- Ele não é seu filho. É um garoto humano.

\- Tem razão quanto a ele ser humano. Mas, ele É meu filho. Foi legalmente adotado por mim e por Violet. Está conosco desde que era um bebê. Nós o amamos. É nosso filho e nada nos fará entregá-lo a você ou a quem quer que seja.

\- Então, não tem acordo. Eu vou sair daqui e vou levá-lo comigo. E ai de quem ficar no meu caminho.

\- Quero vê-lo tentar. Essas correias foram projetadas para conter lobisomens furiosos. Duvido muito que mesmo alguém com as SUAS habilidades consiga escapar. Mas, não vou arriscar. Você ficará sob monitoração constante. Muito antes que consiga se libertar e fugir, um enfermeiro virá e o porá para dormir.

\- Já fiz o impossível antes.

\- Dean, o melhor para o Samuel é ele ficar conosco, que o amamos. Somos a única família que ele conhece. Vou dar a você um tempo para que se acostume com a ideia. Até lá, você fica aqui, em segurança. O repouso forçado vai ajudar na sua recuperação. Você disse que acordou do coma com fome e eu falei com o médico. Eles já tiraram o soro e vão trazer comida, mas terá ser algo pastoso. Em algumas horas, um enfermeiro virá para trocar seus curativos. Aqui, ao alcance da sua mão direita, há uma botoeira para que chame o enfermeiro se precisar de algo. Enquanto isso, acalme-se e pense com carinho na minha proposta.

\- Não pode me manter aqui para sempre.

\- Você não está me dando escolha, Dean. Não me force a fazer algo que eu não gostaria. E, se preza sua vida, não repita a ameaça de levar o Samuel na frente da minha esposa. Você não ia gostar de vê-la furiosa. Vou desligar a luz. Descanse.

.

Dean empenhou-se ao máximo para livrar-se das correias. Mas, era absolutamente impossível. Jamais conseguiria sem ajuda. Estava ferrado. Ninguém viria salvá-lo. Não avisara ninguém que viria para Chicago e desligava os dispositivos de rastreamento quando estava em missão. Fazia muito tempo que trabalhava sozinho. Sem apoio de campo. Podia contar apenas consigo mesmo. E acreditar em Chuck.

\- Oh my Chuck! Faz tempo que não Lhe peço nada. Estou pedindo. Faça que apareça alguém.

Como que em resposta às suas preces, a porta se abre e um homem negro, vestindo preto e usando óculos escuros, entra e se detém ao lado da cama onde Dean é mantido prisioneiro. A correia sobre sua testa impede Dean de girar a cabeça e, daquele ângulo e com o ambiente na penumbra, ele não enxergava o rosto do estranho.

Minutos intermináveis se passam num silêncio exasperante. O estranho parecia ter todo o tempo do mundo. Já Dean estava impaciente e irritado com tudo aquilo.

\- Quem é você? O que quer comigo?

\- É realmente você. Não um metamorfo. O temível Dean Winchester. O caçador supremo. A mesma arrogância de antes. Sempre querendo fazer parecer que está no controle da situação. Você disse que mandaria reforços. Eles nunca chegaram. E agora você está aqui. Veio pessoalmente. Com vinte e cinco anos de atraso, mas veio. Sozinho. Resta saber com que intenções. Me diga: o que o trouxe aqui?

\- Você .. é aquele rapaz que perdeu a noiva para o caçador maluco. Seu nome é .. ? Eric?

\- Ennis. Ennis Ross. Surpreso em me ver?

\- Contente em vê-lo. Contente em constatar que sobreviveu.

\- Quem disse que eu sobrevivi?

\- O que significa essa afirmação? O que houve com você?

\- Os clãs ainda dominam a cidade. De uma forma ainda mais abrangente do que antes. ELES estão em toda parte. Em todos os níveis de poder. Sem que ninguém se oponha a eles. Sabe porquê? Porque ninguém acredita que monstros existam. Porque muitos acham conveniente ou lucrativo servi-los.

\- Eu reconheço que pisei na bola. Deixei você na mão. Sei que um pedido de desculpas não muda os fatos, não apaga o sofrimento. Mas, acredite quando digo que sinto muito.

\- Não tanto quanto eu senti.

\- Veio me libertar?

\- Isso depende.

\- Depende .. do quê?

\- Depende das respostas que você me der. O que veio fazer em Chicago?

\- Vim resgatar um garoto. Um garoto humano. Eu prometi aos pais biológicos do garoto que o protegeria.

\- O garoto Lassiter? O herdeiro dourado dos clãs Duval e Lassiter?

\- Herdeiro? Que eu me lembre, com a morte do irmão mais velho de David, o clã passou a ser controlado pela irmã dele, uma mulher determinada e ambiciosa; e Violet, por ser mulher, não tinha qualquer influência no clã dos lobisomens. Mulher, nos dois casos, não é o termo exato, mas você me entendeu.

\- Em vinte e cinco anos muitas coisas mudam.

\- Está falando de você?

\- Também. Se eu libertá-lo, o que pensa fazer?

\- Quero primeiro falar com o garoto. Saber como foi criado. Descobrir o que ele sabe sobre sua origem e sobre seus pais adotivos. O que pensa deles. Mas, principalmente, quero saber que tipo de pessoa ele está se tornando.

\- Eu escutei dizer que você pretendia LEVAR o garoto com você. TIRÁ-LO da cidade. E só existe uma maneira de conseguir isso. MATANDO David Lassiter e sua esposa lobisomem. Eu quero ajudá-lo nesta empreitada.

\- Você não quer me ajudar. Quer que eu mate o casal Lassiter para você. Qual seu motivo para querê-los mortos?

\- Um caçador que precisa de um motivo para matar monstros? E estamos falando dos monstros que o estão mantendo prisioneiro aqui.

\- Podemos discutir isso DEPOIS que me libertar. Quando estivermos FORA daqui.

\- Posso libertar você. Mas, somente se me ajudar a matar os Lassiter. Meus motivos interessam apenas a mim.

Dean respira fundo. Queria muito sair dali. Mas, não ao preço de virar uma marionete de alguém que não sabia se podia confiar. Como o próprio Ennis dissera pouco antes, muita coisa muda em vinte e cinco anos. No passado, Ennis fora uma vítima. A vida fez dele um sobrevivente. O que mais ele se tornara?

\- Não sou assassino de aluguel. Se eu vier a matá-los, será pelos motivos certos.

As correias que prendem a testa e o queixo de Dean são soltas. Finalmente, Dean pode examinar o rosto de Ennis Ross. Para sua surpresa, era o mesmo rosto de vinte e cinco anos atrás. Para seu horror, a boca do rapaz se escancara num sorriso forçado que mostra um número exagerado de dentes, sendo a primeira fila composta por dentes finos e afiados.

\- VAMPIRO!

\- Sinto que acabe assim, Dean. Mas, quem não está do meu lado .. está contra mim. Se não me serve como aliado, que sirva para matar minha sede.

Imobilizado, Dean não tem como se defender dos dentes que se cravam em seu pescoço.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** EU VAMPIRO

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. A personagem Violet Duval, agora Duval-Lassiter, é interpretada pela atriz Melissa Roxburgh.

2\. David Lassister é capaz de mudar de forma instantaneamente sem trocar de pele. É assim no seriado.

3\. Dean conheceu Ennis Ross, um rapaz comum que sonhava apenas casar e ser feliz, no episódio 9x20 (Boodlines). Ennis ignorava a existência de seres sobrenaturais até testemunhar a morte do metamorfo Sal Lassiter, irmão mais velho de David. O personagem, interpretado pelo ator Lucien Laviscount, torna-se caçador no final do episódio.

* * *

10.10.2017


	7. CAPÍTULO 7

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 7_

* * *

.

Salvar pessoas, caçar coisas. O lema dos Winchester não é diferente do lema de tantos outros caçadores, mesmo daqueles que nunca resumiram sua rotina numa frase de efeito.

Caçar "coisas". "Coisas" são tudo aquilo que não são pessoas. Coisas são os "monstros". Monstros são criaturas sinistras que se escondem nas sombras e que atacam e devoram pessoas inocentes. Quando não devoram, drenam o sangue, mutilam, ferem, assustam, tiram da zona de conforto. Se não é humano, pode e DEVE ser exterminado. Por quê? Ora, porque são monstros. Precisa de alguma outra razão?

E quando um caçador de monstros se torna uma destas "coisas" que merecem ser exterminadas? Um dia, caçador. No dia seguinte, vampiro. O caçador salva pessoas. O vampiro alimenta-se de pessoas. Como fica a sua cabeça quando você se torna aquilo que sempre combateu?

Dean já se tornara um vampiro antes. Ele SABE como é difícil resistir à insaciável ânsia por sangue humano. LEMBRA como foi difícil manter o controle e não avançar contra Lisa e Ben. A transformação de Dean foi revertida em menos de vinte e quatro horas. E se isso não tivesse acontecido? Quanto tempo até que ele sucumbisse à sede e fizesse vítimas? Quanto tempo até que o instinto de sobrevivência prevalecesse sobre a razão e a emoção? Quanto tempo até que deixasse para trás os escrúpulos e silenciasse sua consciência?

Quanto tempo até que ele se assumisse como monstro e descobrisse que ser um monstro é tudo o que ele sempre desejou ser?

Ennis Ross resistiu sofridos vinte e três dias até fazer sua primeira vítima humana. Um indivíduo que de vítima não tinha nada. Era um chefão do tráfico truculento e já tinha mandado matar muita gente. Sua morte era mais que merecida e ninguém chorou por ele. Ainda assim, ele era humano. E, ao beber seu sangue, o destino de Ennis foi selado. A transformação já não podia mais ser revertida.

Ennis nunca saberá. Mas, foi por pura falta de sorte que ele não recobrou sua humanidade. Bastaria ter bebido o sangue do vampiro que o transformou antes de começar a beber sangue humano. Mas, ele não tinha essa informação. Ennis foi transformado quando ainda estava engatinhando na carreira de caçador. Não tinha um parceiro. Não tinha um mentor. Não tinha contatos. Não tinha uma biblioteca especializada no sobrenatural.

Não tinha um amigo para lhe dizer que aquela brincadeira de caçador tinha tudo para acabar mal.

Ennis fora drenado e abandonado quase morto por uma gangue de vampiros renegados. Recém chegados sem vínculos com o clã de vampiros de Chicago. Eles não pretendiam transformá-lo. Apenas beber do seu sangue. Mas, ao confrontá-los, Ennis feriu um deles com uma estaca de madeira e esse vampiro, para vingar-se, cravou a estaca na coxa do agonizante Ennis antes de ir embora. A estaca molhada de sangue de vampiro o transformou.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Ennis ignorou a sede torturante e dedicou todo o seu tempo e energia para encontrar e exterminar o grupo que o transformou naquela abominação. Ele teve êxito em capturar e beber do sangue de quatro dos cinco vampiros. O quinto, o vampiro cujo sangue o transmutou, ele só capturou dois anos depois. Quando já era tarde demais. Se ele tivesse tivesse perseguido o vampiro que dobrou à direita ao invés de correr atrás do que dobrou à esquerda, tudo teria sido diferente.

No início, Ennis ainda pensava em si mesmo como um caçador. Quem sabe sua nova condição o ajudasse na cruzada contra os monstros que infestavam Chicago? Não precisaria atacar humanos. Sobreviveria bebendo exclusivamente sangue de monstros.

Ennis descobriu que isso não era possível da maneira difícil. Primeiro ele constatou que sangue de lobisomens é tóxico para vampiros. Falta aos vampiros uma enzima que lhes permita digerir as proteínas presentes no plasma sanguíneo dos lobisomens. É análogo à intolerância que alguns humanos apresentam em relação à lactose e provoca sintomas parecidos.

O sangue de metamorfos provoca em vampiros sintomas semelhantes aos de uma intoxicação aguda e os faz convulsionar. Sangue de ghouls incapacita vampiros da mesma forma que sangue de cadáveres. Se tivesse insistido nos experimentos e tentado beber sangue de djinns teria morrido em terrível agonia. Sua sorte foi ter testado o efeito num vampiro que capturara. A toxina que os djinns secretam pela pele também está presente no sangue destas criaturas numa concentração letal para vampiros.

Uma cidade com tantos monstros e todos completamente inúteis para um vampiro do ponto de vista alimentar. A natureza limitara o seu cardápio a humanos, animais de sangue quente e a outros vampiros.

Ennis era um homem bom. Com o passar dos anos, ele tornou-se um bom vampiro. Ser um bom vampiro é o contrário de ser um vampiro bom. Um bom vampiro não mata os seus. Um bom vampiro caça humanos e aceita o fato como parte da ordem natural do mundo.

.

Quando os dentes do vampiro se fecharam sobre o seu pescoço, Dean desejou morrer. Antes morto que vampiro. Mas, suspeitava que pensaria diferente caso fosse transformado. Lembrou-se do seu período Deanmon, da escuridão em sua alma. E teve muito medo do que poderia se tornar.

.

Embora Dean encarasse o lugar onde era mantido preso como a cela de uma masmorra sinistra, aquele era simplesmente o quarto do hospital para onde eram levados os pacientes sob efeito de anestesia. O quarto onde quem passou por um procedimento cirúrgico é mantido em observação pela equipe médica antes de retornar à enfermaria.

A diferença para um hospital humano é que pacientes lobisomens não costumam ser pacientes dóceis. Costumam despertar da anestesia confusos e raivosos. A imobilização é necessária para evitar que as suturas realizadas durante a cirurgia acabem se rompendo por conta da agitação e da impaciência dos pacientes no pós-operatório e também para que não firam os médicos com suas garras durante a execução de procedimentos de rotina.

A imobilização no pós-operatório não costuma a ser demorada porque lobisomens tem o chamado fator de cura, um processo acelerado de regeneração de tecidos normalmente atribuído à natureza sobrenatural da espécie. Ferimentos, por mais sérios que pareçam, acabam por cicatrizar por completo. Sem deixar sequelas nem cicatrizes. A imobilização raramente se estende por mais de três horas.

A própria existência de um hospital para lobisomens só passou a fazer sentido depois que as disputas entre clãs difundiu na cidade o uso de balas com ponta de prata. A prata é extremamente eficaz contra lobisomens, podendo matá-los mesmo quando a bala não acerta um órgão vital. Se todo e qualquer fragmento de prata não for removido do organismo em poucas horas, o lobisomem morre por envenenamento.

As figuras com aventais, luvas e máscaras faciais verdes que entravam e saiam do quarto eram realmente enfermeiros, não carcereiros sádicos. A dor excruciante a que submeteram Dean pouco depois dele ter despertado era apenas o procedimento de limpeza dos seus múltiplos ferimentos com um poderoso antisséptico à base de álcool. Depois do antisséptico, eles aplicaram pomada cicatrizante e cobriram com gaze. Eles apenas não levaram em conta que lobisomens são bem mais resistentes à dor que humanos.

A pasta que forçaram Dean a engolir contra sua vontade era nutritiva e saudável apesar da cor, cheiro e consistência suspeitos. Dean nunca aceitaria sequer provar a maioria dos componentes daquela pasta se lhe fosse dada escolha, mas já é querer demais que comida de hospital seja apetitosa.

Dean teria matado cada um daqueles enfermeiros se tivesse uma arma nas mãos, mas, se o fizesse, ele estaria sendo injusto. À sua maneira bruta, eles estavam cuidando bem de Dean.

E agora um destes jovens plantonistas lobisomens estava morto, abatido por uma bala de prata saída da arma com silenciador do caçador transformado em vampiro. Um tiro à queima-roupa na testa. Um ferimento muito acima da capacidade de regeneração da espécie.

.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Seu sangue .. está envenenado!

\- Envenenado? Eu fui envenenado?

\- Veneno de djinn. Seu organismo ainda não eliminou completamente a toxina. Mas, não pense que isso vai salvar você. Você é humano. É frágil. É sangue e também é carne. O hospital pertence ao clã Duval. Se eu arrancar seu coração e sumir com ele, a culpa recairá sobre os lobisomens. Quando eu espalhar a notícia da sua morte, os caçadores virão para vingá-lo. Mato dois coelhos com uma só cajadada.

\- Ennis, você era um de nós. Estava do lado dos mocinhos. O que fez você mudar?

\- Uma estaca suja de sangue de vampiro. ISSO me fez mudar.

\- Não! Não foi a estaca que o fez desistir da sua humanidade. Conheci outros vampiros. Até fui AMIGO de um. Foi outra coisa que fez você mudar.

\- Meu pai. Meu pai ausente. O pai que me fez acreditar por anos que estava morto apareceu do nada na minha frente apontando uma arma. Não um revólver. Uma arma especialmente projetada para matar vampiros. Uma semiautomática capaz de disparar projéteis de madeira. Ele SABIA. Ficou sabendo e decidiu me matar. A mim, o seu próprio filho. Ele não quis saber como tinha acontecido, nem o quanto eu estava sofrendo. Não disse nem mesmo que estava fazendo aquilo porque me amava. Ele não disse nada.

\- Ennis, eu .. sinto ter deixado você sozinho nesta luta. Tudo isso poderia ter sido evitado.

\- Eu avancei e tomei a arma das mãos dele. E, então, o matei. Bebi até a última gota do seu sangue. Aquele sangue era meu por direito. O sangue que eu bebi era o meu próprio sangue.

\- Não continue nessa trilha, Ennis. Hoje em dia, sangue é produzido por clonagem em escala industrial. Um vampiro hoje só mata humanos se quiser.

\- Exatamente. Eu mato porque QUERO. Porque prefiro o modo tradicional. Gosto de beber direto da fonte. E eu já escolhi meu próximo alvo. Como foi que eu não pensei nisso antes? Era tão óbvio. Obrigado, Dean. Você me mostrou a melhor maneira de me vingar dos Lassiter e dos Duval.

\- Está se referindo .. NÃO! Eu não vou deixar que o faça. O garoto está sob a minha proteção.

\- Eu mudei de ideia, Dean. Não vou matá-lo. Não agora. Não antes de drenar o garoto Samuel Duval-Lassiter até a última gota. Vou mostrar o quanto valem as suas promessas. Gostaria muito de ver você dando a notícia aos pais biológicos do garoto. Não esqueça de contar também que foi você quem deu a ideia ao assassino do garoto. Tchau, Dean! Nos vemos em breve. Ou não.

\- VOLTA AQUI. Você NÃO VAI matar o garoto. NÃO VAI. Eu não vou permitir.

.

Foram trinta minutos até um enfermeiro encontrar o colega morto e dar o alarme. Ele apareceu na porta do quarto em que Dean estava preso, olhou, mas não entrou. O primeiro a entrar no quarto foi o médico lobisomem que o examinara antes, só que agora ele já não se esforçava para parecer simpático. Ele farejou o ambiente, depois cheirou o local da mordida por um tempo que pareceu excessivo, encostou de leve a ponta da língua no ferimento, fez uma expressão enigmática ao sentir o gosto do sangue e saiu.

Voltou com gaze embebida no tal antisséptico e a pressionou contra o local da mordida, fazendo Dean urrar de dor. Não perguntou nada e não respondeu a nenhuma das perguntas pouco educadas de Dean. Se aquele comportamento podia ser chamado de "profissional", Dean não saberia dizer.

Não demorou e o quarto encheu-se de lobisomens armados com semiautomáticas do tipo usado pelo pai de Ennis. Membros da tropa de choque do clã Duval. Eles entraram farejando o ambiente e com as armas apontadas para Dean. Como se, mesmo imobilizado, o caçador pudesse representar algum tipo de ameaça para eles.

Depois de se certificaram que as correias que prendiam Dean estavam bem firmes, reassentaram as correias da testa e do queixo, soltas pelo vampiro. Não satisfeitos, removeram os curativos e jogaram longe a toalha que cobria as partes íntimas do caçador. Examinaram como se acreditassem que uma bomba pudesse estar escondida sob os curativos e uma arma sob a toalha. Calaram os protestos de Dean tampando sua boca com fita adesiva e saíram.

Em seguida, vieram homens de jaleco branco. Pareciam humanos, mas o mais provável é que fossem metamorfos ou mesmo lobisomens em forma humana. Eles examinaram cada centímetro quadrado do lugar, coletaram amostras e tiraram fotos. Muitas fotos. Fotografaram Dean de todos os ângulos imagináveis e não apenas a marca da mordida.

Eram quatro os investigadores e todos tiraram fotos, mas Dean invocou com um em especial. O sujeito não disfarçava a satisfação com que fotografava as partes íntimas de Dean. Nada justificava tantas fotos do mesmo [grande] detalhe.

A perícia já tinha terminado quando o casal 20 de Chicago entrou. Ao deparar-se com o caçador nu, Violet desvia o olhar, constrangida. Já David apressa-se a pegar a toalha no chão e a cobrir Dean. Só isso já lhe valeu a gratidão do caçador.

\- Dean, você está bem? Saiba que lamentamos o ocorrido.

\- Não está vendo que ele está bem? Bem até demais para quem foi atacado por um vampiro sanguinário. Surpreendentemente bem se foi mesmo o Ross, como eu acredito. O que o Ross queria com você? Diga-me, caçador, por que ele o poupou?

\- Violet querida, o interrogatório pode esperar. O Dean pode ter sido infectado. Se foi, talvez possamos impedir que a infecção avance.

\- Eu não estou nem um pouco preocupada se esse cretino foi ou não infectado. Se foi, cravamos uma estaca no coração e o problema dele e o nosso estarão definitivamente resolvidos. O Dean é um caçador. Ele vai entender. Nós simplesmente estaremos agindo da forma que ELES costumam agir. ELES matam e seguem em frente. Diga que eu estou mentindo, Dean. Não é esse o tratamento que caçadores como você dão aos vampiros?

\- Liga, não Dean. Ela ainda não esqueceu o incidente de ontem.

\- David, fique tranquilo. Seu "amigo" NÃO ESTÁ infectado. Se estivesse, eu saberia pelo cheiro.

\- Isso é maravilhoso! Dean, você é um homem de sorte. Sobreviveu aos djinns e a um vampiro cruel. Está recuperado. As coisas PODEM acabar bem. Depende apenas de você QUERER que tudo acabe bem. Você foi trazido a esse hospital para que se recuperasse das sequelas da toxina dos djinns e ficou mais um dia para esfriar a cabeça e ser medicado desses ferimentos no corpo. Ferimentos que eu próprio causei e lhe peço desculpas por isso. E então? Pensou com carinho em tudo o que eu lhe disse ontem? Vai esquecer essa ideia idiota que o trouxe aqui?

\- Que ideia idiota? David, o que você está ESCONDENDO DE MIM?

\- Algo que eu posso resolver conversando com o Dean. Não há necessidade de envolver você, docinho. Eu não quero que se estresse. Dean, diga apenas que ACEITA conversar.

Violet se aproxima sorrindo e remove com cuidado a fita adesiva que impedia Dean de participar da conversa.

\- Você é conhecido por sua coragem, Dean. Repita para mim o que disse para o David. O que você veio fazer em Chicago que eu posso NÃO GOSTAR? VAMOS LÁ, CAÇADOR. DIGA NA MINHA CARA SE FOR HOMEM.

Atrás dela, tomando cuidado para que Violet não veja, David gesticula para que Dean não diga que veio com a intenção de tirar-lhe o filho.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** MEU AMIGO VAMPIRO

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS:**

1\. Dean foi transformado em vampiro no episódio 6x05 (Live Free or Twihard).

2\. Dean foi transformado em demônio (Deanmon) na virada da nona para a décima temporada.

3\. No final do episódio 9x20, Ennis descobre que o pai está vivo e sabe dos monstros de Chicago.

* * *

16.10.2017


	8. CAPÍTULO 8

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 8_

* * *

.

\- É muito bom estar de novo em casa. Música suave. Um copo cheio na mão e uma garrafa de escocês legítimo ainda pela metade à minha frente. A lua cheia brilhando no céu. Uma bela garota ajoelhada na minha frente e eu estaria no Paraíso.

\- A Cidade dos Ventos é úmida, gelada e cheia de monstros. Bem .. agora existem menos deles lá. Isso graças a mim. Já a Cidade dos Anjos é bela, ensolarada .. e, se ainda tiver monstros, estão bem escondidos. E isso .. também é graças a mim. Viva eu!

\- Vamos lá, Sam! Cante comigo 'Sunny in California'. _Lets go outside, it's sunny in California .. If you were by my side, and for a while I would feel like normal. .. Go back to the sun, back to everyone. .. Back to the sand and the sea, where I can be me._

 _\- If you were by my side .. and for a while .. I would feel .. GOOD .. and I can be me._

\- Não foi fácil, Sam. Ter de novo você ali na minha frente. Sorrindo para mim. Preocupado comigo. Eu quase pedi .. eu tive que me controlar para não pedir .. para o David assumir novamente a sua aparência. Eu queria poder abraçar você uma vez mais. Uma última vez. Teria sido bom. Mesmo sabendo que não era você de verdade. Maldito David. Ele não tinha o direito de trazer de volta esses sentimentos todos.

\- Em momentos como esse, eu sinto a falta de um amigo. Alguém em quem eu confie de verdade. Confie a ponto de falar dos meus sentimentos. E dos meus medos.

\- Os seis meses que passei em Chicago me fizeram ver que esse é o tempo e o momento certos para trazer de volta um dos poucos amigos de verdade que eu já tive. O que ele fez por você, Sam, só prova o quanto você foi injusto desconfiando dele. Acho que ele vai gostar de ver o quanto o mundo mudou nos últimos vinte anos. Desta vez ele vai querer ficar. A hora é essa. Se eu esperar mais, pode acabar sendo tarde demais para ele .. e para mim.

\- E esse é só um dos muitos assuntos que eu deixei pendentes. O mundo já não precisa tanto de caçadores. E há coisas que não dá mais para empurrar com a barriga. É .. são coisas que eu preciso fazer.

\- Só espero me lembrar disso quando eu acordar .. amanhã.

.

Dean acostumara-se a viver sozinho. Era assim desde a morte de Cole. Foi mais ou menos nesta época que Dean começou a expressar seus pensamentos em voz alta. Uma forma de quebrar o silêncio e espantar a solidão. Compreensível nas circunstâncias. Todo caçador tem suas excentricidades e superstições. Dean não era exceção. Na estrada, cada dia em um lugar, poucos notavam e ninguém questionava.

Agora Dean tinha endereço fixo. Não morava mais num bunker isolado no meio do nada. Ele entrava e saia do prédio em que morava pela porta da frente. Circulava a pé nas vizinhanças. Fazia compras e saía à noite para se divertir. Era visto pelas pessoas com regularidade. Podia-se dizer que agora ele tinha uma vida normal. Que era visto como uma pessoa normal. Só que não.

O principal motivo para Dean ser reconhecido nas ruas e por virar objeto de comentários na vizinhança e de conhecidos eram algumas das suas excentricidades.

Dean era reservado. Mostrava-se cordial com as pessoas, mas nunca puxava assunto, falava apenas o estritamente necessário e nunca entrava em assuntos pessoais. Falar pouco com os outros não era, no entanto, o verdadeiro problema.

O problema é que Dean verbalizava seus pensamentos como se estivesse falando com um amigo imaginário que só ele via. Invariavelmente esses comentários eram dirigidos a alguém chamado Sam. É natural que as pessoas estranhassem esse comportamento e que muitos o olhassem torto. Se fosse uma pessoa de mais idade, talvez relevassem. Seria coisa de velho. Mas, Dean era jovem. Tinha, no máximo, vinte e uns quebrados. Isso fazia muita gente pensar que aquilo saíra do terreno da excentricidade para a esfera dos distúrbios mentais. O fato de Dean circular nas ruas portando armas era um motivo a mais de preocupação para os vizinhos.

Falar sozinho não era a única excentricidade de Dean. Ele também chamava a atenção pela forma como se vestia. Ninguém mais usava calças jeans e camiseta de algodão. O vestuário evoluíra de forma extraordinárias nas duas décadas anteriores. Tecidos tecnológicos agregavam cada vez mais recursos e funções: proteção solar; ação repelente de insetos; absorção e neutralização de suor; liberação de fragrâncias; autocompensação da temperatura. Cada ano, um novo aprimoramento. Agora era a vez dos tecidos que combinavam leveza a uma resistência mecânica extraordinária.

Um jovem bonito, rico, usando roupas de fibras naturais, muito surradas, em estilo militar antiquado, completamente fora de moda, chamava atenção por onde passava. Despertava a curiosidade e atraía o interesse das pessoas. No bom e no mau sentido. Exatamente o que Dean não queria. Se Dean não tinha amigos ou namorada fixa é porque não deixava ninguém se aproximar demais. Fosse para não colocar inocentes em risco, fosse por farejar de longe os aproveitadores, fosse por não ter interesses em comum - salvo sexo - com quem apenas parecia ter a sua idade.

Rico? Sim. Dean agora morava numa das áreas mais valorizadas da cidade e desenvolvera alguns gostos caros. A fonte do dinheiro? Um trevo de quatro folhas confiscado de um leprechaun. Dean entrou com o trevo no maior cassino da Costa Oeste e quebrou a banca. Ganhou em uma noite US$ 85 milhões. Metade investida em papéis de alto risco que triplicaram o capital investido em apenas um ano. O trevo garantia que ele nunca perdesse uma aposta. E o que é o mercado financeiro senão uma grande bolsa de apostas? A fortuna de Dean só crescia.

Sem esse dinheiro, seria impossível prosseguir com as caçadas. O avanço da tecnologia tornara impossível a clonagem de cartões de crédito. Os velhos truques que Dean usava para descolar alguma grana estavam expostos em detalhes na internet. Era o trevo da fortuna que financiava as caçadas de Dean e que pagava os salários dos vários especialistas que davam apoio logístico à comunidade de caçadores. Além dos hackers e dos fabricantes de armas que Krissy citara na conversa com Dean, ele também financiava pesquisadores do sobrenatural e tradutores de línguas mortas. Dean estava determinado a reconstruir o inestimável acervo dos Homens de Letras que fora perdido com a destruição do bunker.

O Impala fora aposentado como meio de transporte, não fora esquecido. Ganhara lugar de honra no centro da espaçosa sala de estar da luxuosa cobertura de Dean. Dean gostava de recordar dos seus tempos de juventude fazendo sexo no banco do motorista. Algumas reclamavam e tentavam arrastá-lo para a grande e confortável cama, mas invariavelmente a noite começava ou terminava dentro do carro.

Dean era considerado um sujeito estranho, mesmo para os padrões elásticos de Los Angeles.

.

\- Krissy?

\- Dean? Você LIGANDO? O que foi que aconteceu? Está encrencado?

\- Não. Tudo bem comigo. Eu liguei por outro motivo.

\- Para você ter ligado é porque o problema é sério. Se está precisando da gente é só gritar que a gente aparece.

\- Na verdade, é um motivo bom. Eu liguei para tranquilizar você e o Aidan. Acontece que eu passei uma temporada em Chicago.

\- Chicago? Tem a ver com aquele pedido que eu fiz? Soube de algo e resolveu investigar?

\- Calma! Eu fui a Chicago finalizar uma caçada que começou aqui mesmo, em Los Angeles. Mas, uma vez que eu já estava lá .. e que a minha estadia foi se estendendo .. bem .. tive curiosidade de conhecer o Samuel. Saber mais sobre esses pais adotivos. Acabei atrasando a minha volta por conta disso.

\- Você conheceu o Samuel? Conheceu a família adotiva dele? Ele está bem?

\- Por uma dessas incríveis coincidências eu fiquei um tempo internado num hospital de propriedade da família da mãe adotiva do Samuel.

\- Hospital? Você foi ferido? Foi grave? Está recuperado?

\- Eu fui capturado por djinns. Por pouco não me mataram. Minha sorte foi um amigo que eu ajudei no passado ter me resgatado e me levado para esse hospital. Eu fiquei vários dias em coma.

\- Hospitais particulares cobram uma fortuna. Exigem várias garantias para aceitarem uma internação.

\- Esse meu amigo tem recursos e conhecia o casal Lassiter. Por isso ele me levar para lá. Foi ele quem me apresentou depois ao casal.

\- Amigo endinheirado? Você? Quem diria.

\- O que eu fiz por ele não tem preço. Palavras dele. Ele estava em débito comigo.

\- O importante é que você foi bem tratado e está bem.

\- Super bem tratado. Me colocaram num quarto separado onde eu era monitorado o tempo todo. Eu não queria, mas eles insistiram. Esse meu amigo estava sempre lá, me dando toda a assistência. Parecia até meu irmão. Teve horas que eu olhava para ele e parecia que eu estava vendo o Sam. Posso dizer que tive um tratamento diferenciado. Não tenho do que reclamar.

\- Que bom que foi assim. Mas, e a família adotiva? Como eles são?

\- Maravilhosos. Pode ficar tranquila a esse respeito. Uma coisa que eu posso afirmar com toda certeza é que eles amam de verdade o Samuel. Você estaria comprando uma briga feia se resolvesse reclamar seu filho de volta.

\- Quando o Samuel for maior de idade, eu penso em procurá-lo para que ele saiba que não foi entregue à adoção por não ser desejado. Mas, por ora, prefiro não bagunçar a cabeça do garoto.

\- Eu entendo a sua atitude, Krissy. Entendo perfeitamente.

\- Uma criança precisa de uma família bem constituída, com situação financeira estável, que saiba impor limites e proporcione uma rotina equilibrada de estudos, esportes e lazer. Segurança física, econômica e psicológica. É isso que o Samuel precisa e que eu sei que isso eu e o Aidan não temos condições de proporcionar a ele.

\- Isso tudo ele tem. E eles estão atentos à questão da segurança.

\- É muito bom saber que os pais adotivos do Samuel permanecem juntos. São tantos os casais que se divorciam.

\- Eles parecem dois adolescentes apaixonados. Comemoraram bodas de prata enquanto eu estava lá. Eu fui como convidado. A festa foi bonita. Boa bebida e uns pratos um tanto .. exóticos para o meu paladar. Mas, pelo que vi, todos os outros convidados adoraram a comida.

\- Bom saber que o Samuel é amado e tem pais que se amam.

\- Acredite. Aqueles dois foram feitos um para o outro.

\- Então acabou que você fez amizade com o casal?

\- Confesso que quando conheci o David eu fiquei com um pé atrás. O fato dele ser um me .. membro de uma família rica e poderosa me preocupou. Mas, o David provou ser um sujeito confiável. Sensato. Conciliador. O oposto da esposa. A Violet é passional. Explosiva. Parece frágil, mas vira bicho para defender o marido e o filhote.

\- Então, ela é das minhas. E o Samuel? Falou com ele?

\- Falei. Tivemos uma conversa franca sem a presença dos pais adotivos. O garoto é marrento. Sabe se impor. Gostei dele. E, agora que me conhece, não vai estranhar tanto se eu aparecer no futuro.

\- Obrigado, Dean. Por tudo.

\- Foi um prazer ajudar, Krissy. Essa experiência foi importante para mim também. Me ensinou muito sobre a relação entre pais e filhos.

.

.

\- Você ainda não está aqui para me escutar, mas ouvir minha própria voz faz com que eu me sinta menos sozinho. Faz vinte anos que eu enterrei seu corpo aqui, no local exato onde surgimos depois de fazermos juntos a travessia de volta. No ponto onde a barreira é mais frágil.

\- Pelo menos aqui, neste fim de mundo, tudo permanece igual. Intocado. Aqui parece que o tempo não passou. Essa névoa úmida, os ruídos da mata .. É bom saber que nem tudo mudou.

\- Agora é escavar e torcer para estar tudo como eu deixei anos atrás. O eclipse lunar começa em três horas. Tive que esperar nove meses e, mesmo assim, para um eclipse apenas parcial. Se não funcionar, será preciso esperar mais oito anos até termos um eclipse total nesta região e eu não sei se tenho esse tempo todo. Algumas pessoas já estão me dando vinte e cinco anos de idade. O lado bom é que não faltam garotas na minha cama e a minha disposição é a de um adolescente. O lado ruim é que em breve não vou poder mais pedir bebida alcoólica num bar.

\- Aaahh! Que cheiro medonho! Sorte sua que eu trouxe roupas novas. Essas aí a gente vai queimar. Cinquenta minutos. Agora é só um pouco mais de paciência e você vai estar sacudindo esse velho esqueleto. Está bom! Eu sei! Admito que essa foi péssima.

\- Agora vou cobrir o terreno ao redor do túmulo com essa lona onde eu fiz um recorte no formato de um caixão bem no centro. Você tem que concordar que essa foi uma grande sacada. Eu precisava de uma superfície para desenhar os símbolos místicos. Eu testei e essa lona absorve bem o sangue. E eis aqui o sangue que eu trouxe para o nosso ritual.

\- Sangue de virgem. Você não imagina como é difícil encontrar virgens maiores de idade hoje em dia. Foi preciso adaptar. O sangue não é de nenhuma bela e angelical menina entrando na puberdade. Entenda que hoje em dia bastaria alguém levantar a suspeita de eu tirei intencionalmente uma gota de sangue de uma inocente garota de treze anos, para eu ser considerado um monstro. Não importa o que eu dissesse. Eu seria acusado de crime sexual e só com muita sorte escaparia de ser linchado ou de sofrer castração química. Eu seria preso, condenado e jogariam fora a chave da cela. Desculpe, velho amigo, mas achei melhor não arriscar. O sangue é de um nerd de vinte e um anos que se encantou pelo meu charme viril e pelos meus belos olhos verdes. Eu o convenci a ir comigo numa clínica para doar sangue e, de noite, eu voltei e roubei a bolsa.

\- Agora eu derramo o sangue do gayzinho sonhador no pote onde está o SEU sangue e temos a mistura do sangue de um habitante do Purgatório com sangue de virgem. E, na sequência, uso o sangue para desenhar os símbolos místicos.

\- Sempre foi minha intenção trazer você de volta um dia. Quando eu cortei a sua cabeça, eu recitei um feitiço que capturou um fragmento da sua alma. E usei vários desses panos de limpeza de alta capacidade de absorção para reter a maior parcela possível do seu sangue. Os panos encharcados de sangue ficaram esse tempo todo guardados em potes de vidro muito bem lacrados. Um deles eu deixei aqui, ao lado do seu corpo. O outro eu enterrei na ilha dos vampiratas. E o facão que eu usei para matá-lo, ainda sujo do seu sangue coagulado, eu deixei no bunker.

\- Os símbolos estão desenhados. Agora é esperar o momento certo para recitar o feitiço que vai abrir um portal para o Purgatório. Como o portal que o Castiel abriu anos atrás. Com a diferença que, desta vez, a sua alma será a única a atravessar. Sua alma será atraída pelos seus restos mortais reconstituídos pelo meu sangue.

O eclipse começa e Dean usa sua faca com lâmina de prata para fazer um corte no braço. Dean recolhe o próprio sangue numa tigela e o derrama com cuidado sobre os ossos no interior do túmulo. O sangue humano é absorvido pelos ossos do vampiro e tecido vivo volta a se formar e a recobrir o esqueleto com carne e sangue. Com o elipse em seu ápice, Dean recita o feitiço e por breves segundos o portal se mantém aberto.

Enquanto aguarda o resultado da sua última loucura, Dean pede a Chuck que faça que tudo saia como planejou.

\- Dean? Você me trouxe de volta? Por quê?

\- Senti saudades. Bem-vindo de volta, .. Benny.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** UM ABRAÇO ANTES DE MORRER

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. O pop rock Sunny in California foi lançado em 2002, pelo grupo Aberdeen, no álbum Homesick and Happy to Be Here.

2\. O vampiro Benny Lafitte é personagem recorrente da temporada 8. Benny aceitou o pedido de Dean para que voltasse ao Purgatório e resgatasse Sam. Isso acontece no episódio 8x19 (Taxi Driver).

* * *

23.10.2017


	9. CAPÍTULO 9

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 9_

* * *

.

 **AGORA**

.

\- Quantos anos desde que .. me pediu aquele favor?

\- Vinte anos, Benny.

\- Vinte? Pareceu toda uma eternidade. Só que .. Olhando para você .. não parece ter passado tanto tempo assim.

\- Essa é uma longa história.

\- Uma longa história que eu faço questão de escutar. Você me conta no caminho. Reconheço esse lugar. O mesmo da outra vez. É uma caminhada e tanto até o carro e mais uma hora de carro até o primeiro posto de gasolina.

\- Essa é uma das mudanças que vai precisar de um tempo para se acostumar. Até hoje eu falo em 'posto de gasolina', mas .. postos de gasolina de verdade hoje são raríssimos.

\- Sério?

\- Seríssimo. Hoje praticamente toda a frota é composta por carros elétricos. Mesmo os caminhões são elétricos.

\- Não acredito que o Impala foi finalmente aposentado. Como está se virando sem ele?

\- A adaptação não foi fácil. Eu gosto de dirigir. Sempre gostei. Geralmente vou no modo manual. Mas, é possível programar o carro e ele segue sozinho até o destino escolhido. Você reclina o banco e esquece. Fecha os olhos e pensa na vida. Dá até para dormir a viagem inteira.

\- Vinte anos e os carros já andam sozinhos? Só vou acreditar vendo.

\- Breve você vai conhecer minha garota.

\- Garota?

\- O Impala era o meu bebê. Forte, robusto, linhas retas. Um bebê macho. Esse novo tem curvas. Curvas suaves e aparência frágil. Aerofuncional. É como dizem na propaganda. Não dá para pensar nela no masculino. E também não pegava bem eu ficar falando o "meu garoto". Iam achar que estava falando de .. um filho .. ou coisa pior.

\- Você tem? Filhos?

\- Essa é outra longa história. Aqui! Toma! Bolsas de sangue para o caso de estar com sede. Beba quantas quiser. E aqui tem uma muda de roupas. Essas que está usando estão literalmente cheirando a túmulo.

\- Ahhhh! Maravilha! Eu tinha esquecido o quanto sangue humano é saboroso. E essa sensação de sentir-se revigorado e saciado? Há séculos que não me sentia tão bem. No Purgatório, eu bebia o sangue daqueles monstros todos, mas .. Engraçado! Não consigo lembrar que gosto tinha. Beber era algo .. mecânico. Matar, beber o sangue e seguir em frente. Isso repetido milhares de vezes. Não havia prazer. O sangue .. não saciava a sede.

\- Quando eu voltei do Purgatório, descobri que não me lembrava do gosto das coisas que comia e bebia por lá. Talvez não tivessem gosto. O Purgatório não é um plano material.

\- Essas roupas .. Parece que não estou vestindo nada. Que tipo de tecido é esse?

\- É silkiron. A versão sintética do fio da teia de aranha. Leve e resistente.

\- Começo a acreditar que passaram-se mesmo vinte anos.

\- Me ajuda a limpar essa bagunça. Uma parte a gente queima e o resto a gente enterra. É importante não chamar atenção para esse lugar. Podemos precisar voltar aqui no futuro.

\- Esse facão na sua mão .. Corremos o risco de sermos atacados?

\- Não. As coisas andam bem tranquilas. É um dos motivos que me animaram a trazê-lo de volta.

\- Se somos apenas eu e você .. Por que está segurando um facão?

\- Não está achando .. Benny, se eu tivesse alguma dúvida - por menor que fosse - teria simplesmente deixado você lá.

\- Fala a verdade, Dean. Você ficou um ano naquele lugar amaldiçoado e sabe muito bem como é. E, você mesmo disse que, desta segunda vez, foram vinte anos. Vinte anos no tempo da Terra. Lá parece ser muito mais. Não há descanso. Foram vinte longos anos lutando, matando, fugindo e me escondendo. Isso mexe com a cabeça da gente. Não tem medo que eu tenha voltado mais .. selvagem?

\- Benny, você estava há décadas no Purgatório quando eu te conheci. Sem qualquer perspectiva de sair de lá. Eu cheguei e criou-se a possibilidade de sairmos os dois. Eu precisava de você para chegar ao portal. Você precisava de mim para atravessá-lo. Nós tínhamos um objetivo em comum, mas nenhum motivo para um confiar no outro. Eu poderia ter arriscado e tentado achar o portal sozinho ..

\- Nunca teria encontrado.

\- Quem sabe? Mas, fico contente de não ter arriscado.

\- Eu conhecia o lugar e, mesmo assim, levamos um ano para chegar.

\- Não é esse o ponto. Foi bom não ter tentado sozinho .. porque nunca me arrependi de ter confiado em você.

\- Você sabia que eu não tinha escolha. Não fazia sentido traí-lo. Eu teria que ir até o fim. Você era o único que podia me tirar de lá.

\- É verdade que você dependia de mim e que precisava ganhar minha confiança. Mas, uma coisa é alguém querer minha confiança e outra, muito diferente, é conquistá-la. Eu sou um caçador. Sou desconfiado por natureza e por profissão. Muita gente me decepcionou antes. Você não me fez promessas. Apenas foi correto. Foi leal. Isso nota-se nos pequenos detalhes. Eu sempre confiei nos meus instintos e eles me diziam para confiar em você. Contra todo o bom senso e toda lógica racional. Você se mostrou digno da minha confiança. Não acredito que isso tenha mudado.

\- Se realmente acredita no que está dizendo, vem aqui e me dá um abraço.

\- Você quer .. uma prova?

\- Apenas um abraço! Um abraço de verdade. No meu tempo era assim que dois velhos amigos faziam quando se reencontravam depois de vinte anos. Eles sorriam e se abraçavam. Essa é mais uma das coisas que mudaram nestes vinte anos?

\- Não, Benny. Isso não vai mudar nunca. Você merece esse abraço.

Dean deixa o facão cair de sua mão. Tira das costas a faca de caça que usara para sangrar o próprio braço e lança-a contra uma árvore próxima. Respira fundo e, com um sorriso esboçado no rosto, caminha desarmado e com o coração aberto na direção de Benny.

Benny sorri e faz crescer as fileiras de dentes pontiagudos.

\- É hora de descobrir se a sua fé em mim é justificada.

.

.

 **NOVE MESES ANTES**

.

Dizem que conflitos e desejos reprimidos pela mente consciente são trazidos à tona pelo subconsciente na forma de sonhos.

Os sonhos induzidos pela toxina do djinn foram perturbadores. Mas, não era para ser assim. Era para serem sonhos felizes. O subconsciente de Dean deveria ter criado cenários onde tudo fosse perfeito e harmônico. Uma bela esposa e uma transa épica. Ou um almoço das famílias Winchester e Campbell para comemorar as bodas de ouro de John e Mary. Ou uma pescaria no lago com o irmão, os dois rindo e falando bobagens.

Ao invés disso, seu subconsciente lhe mostrou futuros em que se via obrigado a encarar as consequências das suas atitudes com aqueles que poderia ter chamado de filhos.

Emma era uma estranha com quem convivera por poucas horas. Produto de uma transa de uma única noite. Aproximara-se de Dean apenas para matá-lo de forma traiçoeira. Morrera antes que tivessem tempo de estabelecer qualquer vínculo afetivo de parte a parte. Uma filha acidental que Dean não tivera oportunidade de conhecer.

Rhodes também era o resultado de uma transa de uma única noite. Se a mãe não tivesse sido assassinada e se Sam não tivesse morrido naquela exata semana, talvez Dean nunca soubesse da existência desse filho. Mas, quis o destino que soubesse e fosse forçado a escolher. O filho era uma realidade, mas conviver com ele era uma escolha. Escolhera deixar que fosse criado por estranhos. Uma escolha cujo acerto questionava em momentos de solidão.

Qual é a responsabilidade de um homem fora de um relacionamento com filhos que não planejou? As mulheres gostam de dizer que não fizeram o filho sozinhas. Mas, e quando o tal filho foi resultado de uma ação premeditada e abusiva da mulher? Porque foi isso o que aconteceu. Fora usado por mulheres que queriam gerar filhos com objetivos que eram só delas. Objetivos que o excluíam.

Mesmo assim, essas crianças tinham seu sangue. Crianças que nunca foram ou que já não eram mais crianças. Mesmo que fosse agora ao encontro do filho, muito da experiência da paternidade já teria se perdido.

Morreria mil vezes por Sam. Porque Sam era seu irmão. Porque eram irmãos DE SANGUE. É fato que tinham o mesmo sangue. Mas, sabia que isso não explicava seu comportamento obsessivo em relação ao irmão. Não era coerente com outras atitudes suas. Dean tinha as mãos sujas do sangue dos seus. Não movera uma palha para libertar o meio-irmão Adam Milligan do Inferno. Teria matado o avô Samuel Campbell se Sam não tivesse feito isso antes. Seu plano irresponsável para libertar Sam custara a vida do seu outro avô, Henry Winchester. Matara a prima Gwen possuído por um verme khan. E, em todos esses casos, apenas lamentara e esquecera.

Laços de sangue são assim tão importantes?

O que dizer do filho que, por um tempo, aceitara como seu? O filho que SUSPEITAVA ser seu? Pedira a Castiel que apagasse as memórias que o garoto tinha dele. Fizera isso para protegê-lo de Crowley. Será?

Por que nunca tentara acabar com aquela dúvida? Uma dúvida reavivada agora pelo sonho induzido pela toxina do djinn. Por que nunca fizera um exame de DNA para confirmar se Benjamin Braeden era realmente seu filho?

Sacrificara seu anseio de paternidade em nome da segurança dos filhos ou apenas usara a segurança deles como desculpa para fugir da responsabilidade pela criação dos próprios filhos?

Seu pai, John, soubera conciliar a criação de dois garotos com a cruzada contra o demônio que lhe roubara a esposa. Não entregara os filhos para a adoção. Era isso que gostaria que John tivesse feito? Preferia ter crescido seguro num lar adotivo? Teria sido mais feliz sem as regras rígidas e as responsabilidades que John lhe impunha? Poderia ter sido feliz crescendo longe do irmão?

Não tinha mais todo o tempo do mundo pela frente. Sua consciência da própria finitude ficava cada dia mais forte. Os velhos sentem que seu tempo está acabando. Não estava envelhecendo, mas sentia seu tempo se esgotando. Precisava repensar suas prioridades. Ainda havia tempo de refazer suas escolhas?

.

Para a comunidade de caçadores, Dean era um lobo solitário. Um caçador das antigas, refratário às novas tecnologias e às mudanças da sociedade. Alguém que inexplicavelmente sobrevivia longe das redes sociais. Afastado das únicas pessoas que podiam verdadeiramente entendê-lo e apoiá-lo: a comunidade dos caçadores.

Não podiam estar mais enganados. Há muito que Dean assumira o papel que um dia fora de Bobby e depois de Garth. Não era quem fazia as pesquisas nem quem atendia as ligações para confirmar os álibis dos caçadores, mas atuava nos bastidores e sabia tudo o que estava acontecendo com cada um deles. Um segredo que poucos conheciam. Poucos, não. Uma pessoa.

Dean tinha vários agentes de campo. O principal, o único que conhecia a fundo as engrenagens da organização montada por Dean e a verdadeira posição dele na hierarquia da organização, chamava-se Timothy Conroy. Tim ficara órfão ainda menino e o fantasma de sua mãe, querendo protegê-lo de tudo e de todos, estava matando pessoas. Dean ganhou a confiança de Timmy e o fez convencer a mãe a seguir para a luz.

\- Benjamin Braeden.

\- O que quer que eu descubra sobre ele?

\- Tudo.

\- Quer que mande um dos nossos cuidar dele?

\- Não. Não se trata de uma caçada. Trata-se .. de um assunto pessoal.

\- Quer que investiguemos também a família e os amigos?

\- A família dele resume-se à mãe. Deixe-a fora disso. Se ele estiver em um relacionamento fixo, pegue informações da garota e da família da garota. Identifique os amigos mais chegados, mas não é necessário investigar a fundo suas vidas. Apenas o básico.

\- Amanhã já terei essas informações.

\- Obrigado, Timmy. Fico no aguardo.

\- Você manda, chefe!

\- Espera. Última forma. Consiga uma amostra para análise de DNA. Mande alguém de confiança. E me mande dados atualizados sobre o Rhodes. Os últimos que tenho são de seis meses atrás.

\- Essa é fácil. Pronto. Já estou transferindo as informações sobre o Rhodes da semana anterior à sua ida para Chicago até ontem à noite.

\- Obrigado.

\- Fique tranquilo, chefe. Eu fiquei de olho nele. Seu garoto está ótimo.

\- Ele não é 'MEU GAROTO'. Mas, .. obrigado.

.

.

 **AGORA**

.

\- A sua garota tem nome?

\- Tem. Eu sussurro o nome dela para o computador de bordo, usando um tom sensual, nos nossos momentos de intimidade. Já para você e o resto do mundo é apenas 'A Garota do Dean'.

\- Entendi. Carro de amigo meu para mim é homem.

\- E ai de quem tente se engraçar com ela. A minha Garota sabe se defender. Se não for eu a dar partida, o abusado é posto para dormir em dez segundos por uma descarga fulminante vinda diretamente das baterias que alimentam o carro.

\- Dean, quando esse estoque de sangue acabar ..

\- Será reposto. Fica tranquilo, Benny. Vai sempre ter sangue disponível na quantidade que você precisar. Pode até escolher seu tipo sanguíneo e o fator Rh preferido. Se apreciar sangue de uma determinada procedência, usamos o QR code da bolsa para pedir mais desse sangue específico.

\- Fácil assim?

\- É sangue humano. Mas, não é extraído de humanos. É sangue clonado, produzido em escala industrial em laboratórios farmacêuticos. Existem unidades no país inteiro e a operação toda é gerenciada .. por vampiros.

\- Sério isso?

\- Pois é. São outros tempos. O clã vampiro de Chicago financiou a pesquisa e patenteou o processo. Depois, abriu uma empresa regular e montou as unidades de produção e toda a rede de distribuição. Alguns executivos e os empregados podem ser humanos, mas as decisões corporativas são dos acionistas vampiros. Oficialmente, o sangue destina-se a hospitais e clínicas humanas. Mas, uma parte da produção é desviada para o mercado negro. Alimenta uma rede clandestina que reúne vampiros traficantes e consumidores vampiros nas principais cidades americanas.

\- E assim os vampiros param de atacar pessoas. Deixam de ser uma ameaça.

\- Seria ótimo se fosse assim. Mas, muitos vampiros proclamam-se tradicionalistas e seguem matando. Os caçadores ainda são necessários.

\- Acredita ser possível que vampiros se integrem à sociedade humana no futuro?

\- Se me perguntassem isso há vinte anos, minha resposta seria não. Mas, estamos aqui conversando, caçador e vampiro, e nos consideramos amigos. Estive em Chicago e lá participei como convidado da festa de bodas de prata de um metamorfo e uma lobiswoman. Na festa, havia metamorfos, lobisomens, djinns, vampiros e ghouls. Se eles aprenderam a conviver civilizadamente entre si e estão buscando alternativas para se alimentarem sem fazer vítimas humanas, talvez um dia festas como aquela tenham mais convidados humanos.

\- Então, Chicago é uma utopia para monstros.

\- Monstropia? Ainda não, mas deram os primeiros passos nesta direção.

\- Os caçadores vão permitir?

\- No que depender de mim, e, acredite, minha opinião conta, daremos a eles um voto de confiança. Mas, ficaremos de olho.

.

\- Seus documentos.

\- Benjamin Munroe, filho de .. Elizabeth Lafitte-Munroe .. nascido em 28 de janeiro .. de 2000?

\- Parabéns! Você é agora oficialmente filho da sua bisneta e de um rapaz que morava a duas quadras da casa dos pais dela. Um autêntico representante da geração Z.

\- Elizabeth ...

\- É falecida. Ela e o marido morreram num acidente de carro em 2021. Meus pêsames. Lembro-me bem dela. Sua bisneta era uma bela mulher.

\- No sentido de uma mulher boa?

\- Também. O rapaz que os documentos dizem ser seu pai morreu no Iraque em 2003 e não sabemos se ele e Elizabeth realmente se conheceram. O ideal seria você ser de 1995, mas seria estranho Elizabeth ser uma mãe tão jovem.

\- Ela teve filhos? Me restou algum descendente vivo?

\- Não que eu saiba. Creio que você é o seu único trineto.

\- Não é justo. Um homem não deveria viver mais que a sua bisneta só para descobrir que sua linhagem foi descontinuada. Que sua marca no mundo foi apagada.

\- Desculpe! Esqueci o quanto você é ligado neste lance de família. Por isso você ter procurado a Elizabeth quando retornou da primeira vez.

\- Eu queria protegê-la. Ela era a única família que me restou. Agora, eu não tenho ninguém.

\- Elizabeth não teve filhos. Mas, talvez haja alguém em outros ramos da família. O sobrenome Lafitte pode ter sido suprimido no casamento de suas descendentes mulheres.

\- Está dizendo que só consegui rastrear Elizabeth porque ela seria a única da minha linhagem exclusivamente masculina?

\- Benny, eu tenho à minha disposição os melhores especialistas que o dinheiro pode comprar. Se você tiver algum descendente vivo, nós vamos encontrá-lo.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** COMENDO O MORTO

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Elizabeth, bisneta de Benny, aparece no episódio 8x09 (Citizen Fang). A personagem é interpretada pela atriz Kathleen Munroe.

2\. Timmy (agora Timothy Conroy) conhece os Winchester no episódio 9x07 (Bad Boys). O personagem é interpretado pelo jovem ator Sean Michael Kyer.

3\. O costume americano é a mulher adotar o sobrenome do marido e os filhos apenas o sobrenome do pai.

* * *

05.11.2017


	10. CAPÍTULO 10

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 10_

* * *

.

 **ALGUNS ANOS ATRÁS**

 **.**

Não foi difícil conseguir emprego num necrotério apesar de pouca idade e da falta de experiência. São poucos candidatos, mesmo quando a economia está em crise. Começou como um esforçado assistente, graduou-se com distinção e tornou-se um respeitado médico legista.

O turno da noite, seu preferido, era normalmente tranquilo. Dificilmente aparecia alguém. Quando aparecia, a pessoa dificilmente estendia o papo além do estritamente necessário. A sala de necropsia era um lugar que a maioria das pessoas evitava até mesmo passar em frente à porta. Dissecar cadáveres é um trabalho que poucos se interessam em saber como é feito e menos ainda em ver sendo realizado.

Na necropsia, abre-se o corpo do morto para ter-se acesso a seus órgãos internos. Remove-se e examina-se os diferentes órgãos e retira-se deles pequenas amostras de tecido para análise em laboratório. Encerrados os procedimentos, recoloca-se os órgãos da melhor maneira possível, fecha-se os cortes com sutura e libera-se o corpo para os ritos funerários.

Sangue e fluidos corporais vazam do corpo e um ou outro pedaço retirado acaba sobrando. É normal que aconteça. Quem vai dar por falta de órgãos pequenos - que a grande maioria das pessoas não reconhece pelo nome e desconhece a exata localização dentro do corpo - quando este é devolvido costurado à família?

O procedimento padrão determina que o cérebro seja examinado mesmo quando a causa óbvia da morte é um tiro no peito. Isso porque o óbvio pode estar sendo usado para desviar a atenção da verdadeira causa da morte. Um tiro pode, por exemplo, esconder um envenenamento anterior. Um aneurisma no cérebro pode ter matado um doente terminal de câncer de pulmão. A necrópsia existe para investigar o que não é óbvio.

O que era bastante conveniente para Jacob Pond.

Para um kitsune como Jacob, aquele era o emprego perfeito. O melhor de tudo é que podia alimentar-se enquanto trabalhava sem chamar a atenção das pessoas. Levava uma marmita - geralmente frango grelhado e salada verde - e comia no ambiente de trabalho. Isso sempre causava olhares e expressões de estranheza e nojo. Principalmente quando a marmita estava pousada na mesa de necropsia, a centímetros de um cadáver com o peito aberto e as vísceras à mostra. Era divertido ver a reação das pessoas, especialmente quando viam aquilo pela primeira vez.

Fazia seu teatrinho e comia sem muito entusiasmo o conteúdo da marmita. Verduras não eram a base da sua alimentação. Eram fonte de fibras e blá-blá-blá, mas só comia quando recebia visitas e enquanto estavam na sala.

Alimento é tudo aquilo que se precisa ingerir para manter o organismo em funcionamento por tempo indeterminado em condições saudáveis. Sua espécie era carnívora. Não que precisasse comer carne humana. Qualquer proteína animal mantinha seu organismo em funcionamento. Garantia a sua sobrevivência. Mas, não em condições saudáveis.

Havia hormônios que seu organismo precisava e que seu corpo não produzia. Hormônios essenciais como o hormônio do crescimento, que em humanos - e na maioria dos mamíferos - é produzido pela glândula hipófise anterior, localizada na base do cérebro. E, neste caso, as glândulas precisavam ser de humanos. Afinal, sua espécie derivara da humana.

Na época que sua mãe era viva hormônio do crescimento sintético ainda não era comercializado. Mas, isso mudou. Poucos anos depois de sua morte, já era facilmente encontrado em qualquer farmácia. Isso resolvia parte do problema. Mas, a hipófise não produz apenas o hormônio do crescimento. A hipótese produz substâncias que influenciam todo o ciclo reprodutivo dos mamíferos. Ainda precisava alimentar-se de hipófises humanas para manter-se completamente saudável.

Aquela não era uma cidade grande, mas tinha mortes violentas e mortes de causas naturais não identificadas em número suficiente para garantir-lhe um estoque seguro de glândulas. Podia guardá-las lá mesmo sem despertar suspeitas. Nunca precisou matar ninguém.

Sobre sua mesa de trabalho, um retrato da mãe. Adorava aquela foto. Sua mãe fora uma mulher bonita e estava particularmente bonita naquela foto. Sua mãe era uma boa pessoa. Compreensiva e solidária. Incapaz de desejar o mal de quem quer que fosse. Não estranharia se sua mãe lhe pedisse que perdoasse o homem que a assassinou.

\- Sinto muito, mãe. Eu tento esquecer, mas simplesmente não consigo. O ódio que eu sinto daquele homem é maior que a minha capacidade de perdoar. Matar você foi um ato desnecessário e cruel. Matar você e deixar-me vivo foi de uma crueldade ainda maior. Sabe o quanto é assustador para uma criança saber que não tem mais ninguém no mundo? Que não poder contar com ninguém? Sabe o que é passar a vida inteira precisando esconder do mundo o que você é para não ser caçado e morto?

\- Eu era apenas um garoto e estava doente. Eu estava definhando. Morrendo. Eu teria morrido se você mãe não tivesse quebrado seu juramento para me salvar. É justo matar uma mãe que apenas fez o que precisava ser feito para salvar a vida do único filho?

\- Minha mãe não queria matar ninguém. Mas, eu quero. Eu quero matar o homem que matou minha mãe. Somente ele. Porque Dean Winchester MERECE morrer.

.

 **AGORA**

,

\- Demorou, mas finalmente os registros distritais de medicina legal foram integrados aos bancos de dados de outros órgãos governamentais a nível nacional. Creio que fomos o último departamento a ser integrado. Agora é possível acessar em conjunto todas as informações médicas, criminais e de registro civil de qualquer cidadão americano nascido após 1945.

\- Eu já sabia da morte do seu irmão e dos seus pais. Sei disso há anos. Mas, não sabia onde encontrar você. Você nunca teve endereço fixo conhecido. Eu acabei desistindo de procurar. Achei que jamais encontraria o seu rastro. Isso até a integração total de todos os bancos de dados do governo. Agora, com minha senha, eu tenho acesso a bancos de dados que antes eu não podia consultar. Como o banco do sistema de adoções. Eu agora sei que você teve um filho e o entregou para adoção.

\- Winchester, Mary. Status: falecida. Há muitos e muitos anos atrás. Sua mãe morreu quando você ainda era um garoto. Você chorou a morte dela? Você cresceu sem ela e devia saber a falta que faz uma mãe na vida de uma criança. Como essa perda marca uma pessoa. Mas, se você não sabe, eu vou te ensinar.

\- Winchester, John Eric. Status: falecido. Faz muito tempo. Mas, quando John morreu, você já era adulto. Você teve a oportunidade de conviver com seu pai por muitos anos. Deve ter aprendido muita coisa com ele. Coisas de meninos. Coisas que as mães não sabem explicar. Eu não tive um pai que me ensinasse a me tornar um homem. Você teve e negou isso a seu filho. Que tipo de homem abre mão de conviver com o próprio filho?

\- Winchester, Samuel. Status: falecido há duas décadas. Seu irmão era um homem bom. Minha mãe matou a própria mãe para salvar a vida dele e Samuel mentiu para a sua família de caçadores para que minha mãe pudesse fugir. Ele a reencontrou e mais uma vez a deixou partir. Minha mãe me falou sobre ele antes de ser morta. Falou dele com carinho. Pena que você não aprendeu com Samuel a ter compaixão. Se você não mostra compaixão pelos outros, como espera que os outros se compadeçam de você?

\- Winchester, Dean. Status: vivo. Eu jurei que um dia eu o mataria. Pois bem: o dia do nosso acerto de contas está próximo.

\- Angles, Rhodes. Status: vivo. Filho natural de Dean Winchester. Filho adotivo de Danielle e Justin Angles. Alguém que vou gostar muito de conhecer.

\- Há anos que não tiro férias. Estamos entrando no outono. Creio que essa é uma boa época para visitar Topeka.

.

* * *

.

\- Sério? Descobriu?

\- Meu pessoal investigou e me mandou um relatório completo.

\- Eu tenho descendentes vivos?

\- Você tinha um único filho quando foi transformado.

\- O Joseph. Quando eu era jovem não havia campanhas pregando sexo seguro e eu, modéstia à parte, fazia sucesso com o belo sexo. Mas, nenhuma outra bateu à minha porta cobrando que eu assumisse uma criança. Que eu saiba, é só ele.

\- Bons tempos. Na minha adolescência já existiam anticoncepcionais, a ameaça do HIV, campanhas para uso de camisinha, testes de gravidez vendidos em farmácias e testes de DNA. Hoje em dia continua igual, porém tudo mais eficiente. E, felizmente, a AIDS já tem cura.

\- Ingrid era filha de estivador e eu gostava de ver o mar. Ficamos juntos um tempo e ela engravidou. Não muito tempo depois eu fui transformado. Joseph era um bebê de colo. Eu não podia ficar e por a vida deles em risco. Desapareci sem dar explicações. Fui para longe. Eu nunca mais os vi.

\- Joseph casou com Mary Ann e tiveram quatro filhas e um filho. Esse filho, Emmanuel, já falecido, foi o pai de Elizabeth, única descendente sua a conservar o sobrenome Lafitte. Das filhas mulheres de Joseph, uma morreu ainda menina e outra não se casou nem teve filhos. As outras duas casaram e, conforme o costume, assumiram os sobrenomes dos respectivos maridos. Sarah teve dois filhos, John e Paul, ambos vivos e morando na Costa Leste. John é gay e pai de dois meninos: Joshua e Josh. Paul é hétero, mas não tem filhos. A esposa tem uma menina do casamento anterior. A filha mais nova de Joseph, Martha, teve um casal de filhos: Bernard e Margareth. Bernard é pai de Alan e Adam. Margareth é mãe da menina Ilana. Bernard mora aqui mesmo em Los Angeles. Margareth mora em Portland, no Oregon.

\- Então, meu filho me deu 5 netos, .. 5 bisnetos e .. 5 trinetos.

\- Tirando Elizabeth, todos os seus bisnetos e trinetos estão vivos. Tem também sua neta Martha. Não precisa temer por sua linhagem. Parabéns, amigo.

\- E um destes bisnetos, Bernard, e seus dois filhos estão aqui em Los Angeles?

\- O que acha de tornar-se vizinhos deles? É algo que posso providenciar. Mas, você precisa ir com calma. Não pode chegar e revelar quem é.

.

* * *

.

\- Jason?

\- Dean? Já esperava sua ligação. Recebi sua msn-Q e já tenho tudo pronto para dar a ordem de compra. Mas, sinto-me na obrigação de alertá-lo que são papéis de altíssimo risco. Quer mesmo arriscar tanto dinheiro em títulos de um país tão mal avaliado pelas agências de classificação de risco?

\- Já me viu alguma vez perder dinheiro? Compre e venda tudo em exatos seis meses e um dia. Não antes e, na ocasião, não precisa me perguntar se eu tenho certeza que quero vender. Simplesmente venda. Mas, não foi por isso que liguei. Quero que prospecte negócios em Topeka. Somente negócios limpos e seguros.

\- Topeka, Kansas? Que ramo de negócios?

\- Negócios que combinem comigo e com a imagem que o mundo tem de mim. Eu pretendo instalar lá a sede corporativa deste meu novo grande negócio, seja ele qual for, e, como CEO da companhia, quero comprar uma bela e luxuosa propriedade com tudo a que um CEO muito bem pago tem direito.

\- Pensando em se mudar para Topeka?

\- Não! Quero dizer .. não ainda. Talvez no futuro.

\- Vou correr atrás. Espere novidades para breve.

\- Confio no seu taco! Bye!

.

\- Vinte anos mudam uma pessoa. Eu jamais imaginaria Dean Winchester como o todo-poderoso CEO de uma grande corporação. Alguém que do alto de sua cobertura luxuosa, copo de scotch na mão, ordena a compra e venda de milhões de dólares em ações. Alguém que fica mais rico a cada dia.

\- Você ainda não viu nada, Benny. Eu vou por você a par de toda a operação. Aí sim você vai ficar verdadeiramente impressionado. O Jason Manns, o cara com quem eu estava falando, é quem cuida da parte financeira. Fecha as operações de compra e venda, verifica a contabilidade, recolhe os impostos e trata da burocracia. Isso é de extrema importância porque é o lucro das operações financeiras que banca as minhas caçadas. As minhas e as de mais de uma dúzia de caçadores. Isso aqui, esse luxo todo, é apenas fachada. Eu continuo fazendo o que sempre fiz, só que com mais conforto e cobrindo todo o território americano o tempo todo.

\- Fazendo o que sempre fez, não. Você não apenas deixou de ser caçador em tempo integral, Dean. Você passou a ser um caçador de fim de semana. Terceirizou atividades. Delegou serviços. Dean, hoje em dia você caça apenas por hobby.

\- Não exagera, Benny. Eu fico com os casos difíceis. Não faz sentido eu correr atrás de todo fantasma que aparece.

\- Dean, acreditando que as coisas aconteceram exatamente como me contou, você diria que ter sido tão facilmente capturado pelos djinns chega a ser algo surpreendente?

\- Aonde você está querendo chegar, Benny?

\- Lembra do Velho? O vampiro que me transformou?

\- Nunca esqueço aqueles que matei.

\- Eu olho para você e me lembro dele.

\- Está se referindo ao fato do Velho ter cara de garoto?

\- Nós vampiros ficamos presos à aparência que tínhamos quando fomos transformados. O Velho tinha mais de trezentos anos, mas aparentava ser pouco mais que um adolescente. E você parece estar indo na mesma direção. Décadas de experiência e cara de garoto.

\- Estou rejuvenescendo em ritmo acelerado. Mas, me comparar ao Velho ..

\- Não estou dizendo que vocês são iguais. Apenas constatando que, por caminhos opostos, vocês convergiram para o mesmo ponto.

\- Como assim? Eu realmente não estou entendendo.

\- Acontece que o Velho não apenas parecia ser um adolescente. Ele tinha séculos de experiência, mas nunca ganhou a maturidade que esses séculos poderiam ter-lhe dado. Essa é a maldição de quem se transforma em vampiro. Não mudamos nem física nem emocionalmente. Apenas acumulamos conhecimento. Por dentro, permanecemos os mesmos de antes.

\- E aí .. ?

\- Eu conheci o Dean de antes. Maduro, centrado, focado. E você não é mais aquele homem.

\- Não sou?

\- Não! Você não é. Eu posso dizer com certeza porque convivi com você antes e agora. Agora foram poucas semanas, mas já deu para sacar o que está acontecendo.

\- E o que está acontecendo?

\- Você não está apenas rejuvenescendo. Está ficando imaturo. Talvez ninguém tenha notado antes por não existir muita diferença em termos de maturidade entre um homem de trinta e cinco e um de cinquenta. Mas, quando se chega na faixa dos vinte, isso começa a aparecer e muito. Você vem agindo de forma impulsiva. Está menos responsável, menos focado. Está agindo como se pudesse tudo. E isso é muito perigoso.

.

* * *

.

\- Filho, acorda! Você ficou de levar a mim e a sua mãe ao aeroporto. Esqueceu?

\- Bom dia, pai. [bocejo] Estava sonhando. Que sonho estranho! Pareceu tão real.

\- Estranho bom ou estranho ruim?

\- Não sei ao certo. Instigante define melhor. Eu sonhei com um anjo.

\- Não brinca? Anjo mesmo? Aqueles com asas, auréola, harpa e túnica branca?

\- Não. É até engraçado de dizer, mas .. Esse anjo vestia terno e gravata e um sobretudo bege por cima. Nada muito elegante. Sabe .. meio esculhambado.

\- E, no sonho, ele disse para você que era um anjo?

\- Não que eu me lembre. Mas, de alguma forma, eu sabia.

\- Levante-se, filho. Esquece o sonho. Eles pedem que a gente chegue ao aeroporto com duas horas de antecedência. Então, apresse-se!

\- Pai! Uma coisa que o anjo disse ..

\- O que foi que ele disse?

\- Ele disse para eu me preparar. Porque a minha vida está prestes a mudar completamente. Pai, eu ...

\- Fala, filho.

\- Nada. Bobagem minha. Pai, eu .. te amo muito.

\- Eu sei, filho. Sua mãe e eu também te amamos muito. Agora, levante-se e vista-se.

.

 **NO PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:** _LIKE A PHOENIX!_

* * *

 **ESCLARECIMENTOS** :

1\. Como Dean, Jacob também fala sozinho. Um esquisitão que trabalha examinando cadáveres não costuma ter muitos amigos.

2\. Jacob Pond, filho da kitsune Amy, aparece no episódio 7x03 (The Girl Next Door). O personagem é interpretado pelo jovem ator Lyova Beckwitt. No final do episódio, Jacob jura matar Dean Winchester para vingar a mãe.

3\. Jacob e o governo americano não sabem da ressurreição de Mary Winchester.

4\. O sobrenome Angles, da família adotiva de Rhodes, vem da recente participação de Jensen Ackles parodiando a si próprio na série Kings of Con, onde Jensen é Justin Angles e Jared é Jaden Jaworski.

* * *

15.11.2017


	11. CAPÍTULO 11

**DEAN & FILHO**

 **SUPERNATURAL ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE**

 _CAPÍTULO 11_

* * *

.

Rhodes soube da morte dos pais por uma mensagem de q-cell.

 _\- Seus pais estavam no voo p Tucson q caiu?_

Uma mensagem curta. Uma frase irrefletida, inocente e cruel. Que mudaria seu mundo para sempre.

Deixara os pais no aeroporto e voltara para casa. Em sua mente, ecoavam as palavras do anjo do sonho da noite anterior.

A inquietude que sentia desde que fora acordado no meio do sonho só se acentuara com o correr das horas. E a casa agora vazia e silenciosa só aumentava aquela sensação. Era como se soubesse que ia receber uma notícia ruim e a espera o fizesse desejar que a notícia ruim chegasse logo.

Mesmo assim - ou por isso mesmo - seu cérebro demorou para processar o conteúdo da mensagem. Melhor dizendo, seu cérebro rejeitou a mensagem. Entrou em curto-circuito. Olhava para a tela do q-cell com a mente em branco.

A reação veio do corpo. O aperto no coração era como a dor que anuncia um infarte. Um gosto ruim subiu do estômago e avançou até a sua boca, sendo contido a custo. A vista escureceu, as pernas fraquejaram e Rhodes tombou de quatro no chão e ali ficou deitado de costas.

\- Meus Deus, isso não pode ser verdade!

Fechou os olhos e rezou para que quando voltasse a abri-los a mensagem no q-cell fosse outra. Que fosse uma mensagem de sua mãe dizendo que chegaram bem e que não se preocupasse com eles.

Mas, quando finalmente abriu os olhos e checou, a mensagem na tela ainda era a mesma.

Hesitou longos minutos antes de dar o comando de voz para ligar a TV holográfica. Tinha medo. Medo que a TV confirmasse que o pressentimento ruim que sentira ao abraçar os pais no aeroporto tornara-se realidade. Medo que a mensagem do q-cell tivesse um sim como resposta.

Estava em todos os canais. Parecia ser o único assunto. Uma realidade da qual era impossível fugir. Eram repórteres falando ao vivo do local do acidente tendo ao fundo destroços fumegantes. Apresentadores em estúdios tendo ao fundo imagens de destroços fumegantes. Entrevistas com parentes de passageiros chorosos. Flashes atualizando cada nova descoberta sobre a dinâmica do acidente. Declarações de autoridades. Mesas redondas com especialistas em aviação. A tragédia transformada em show.

Deteve-se num canal onde o noticiário da noite estava começando e, numa chamada, o apresentador prometia apresentar a cobertura completa do "maior acidente aéreo em número de vítimas envolvendo aeronaves de grande porte em território americano desde 1979".

Ok, acontecera um desastre de avião. Mas, isso não significava que seus pais estivessem mortos. Talvez esse não fosse o avião dos seus pais. Talvez por algum motivo eles não tenham embarcado. Talvez eles tenham sobrevivido à queda.

 _Talvez o anjo os tenha salvo_.

O avião que caiu partira de Topeka com destino a Tucson com 342 passageiros e 10 tripulantes. Uma imagem da cauda destroçada do avião com o logo da empresa em destaque deixava claro para os espectadores a que companhia aérea o avião pertencia. Rhodes viu ali sua esperança começar a morrer. Fora ele próprio que pesquisara, a pedido do pai, as opções de voo e os preços. Sabia que havia um único voo direto diário entre as duas cidades. Sabia o nome da companhia aérea, o número do voo e o horário de partida do voo de seus pais. E estes coincidiam com os do avião que caiu.

Rhodes buscava um fio de esperança a que pudesse agarrar-se. Mas, as respostas que a holo-TV trazia não eram as que ele queria escutar. As imagens de altíssima definição gravadas por drones eram impactantes e não davam margem a especulações. Só mesmo por milagre alguém teria escapado com vida.

Segundo o noticiário, o plano de voo fora seguido - e o voo transcorrera sem qualquer incidente - até a aeronave entrar no espaço aéreo do Arizona. Então, sem motivo aparente e sem aviso, o piloto alterou o curso da aeronave para a rota que levava à cidade de Phoenix. Vinte e um minutos depois, a aeronave iniciaria a arremetida para baixo que levaria o avião a chocar-se violentamente contra a face leste do Monte Baldy, o pico mais alto da cordilheira de White Mountains.

O local do acidente era remoto e de difícil acesso, mas os drones enviados da base aérea de Phoenix localizaram os destroços menos de duas horas depois do choque com a montanha. Equipes de resgate transportadas por helicópteros não aguardaram a confirmação do local da queda para decolar. O que permitiu iniciarem os trabalhos antes de decorridas 3 horas. As imagens dos drones não mostravam sobreviventes e a equipe de resgate só confirmou o que já era esperado. Não houve sobreviventes.

As autoridades aeronáuticas, em comunicado oficial, declararam não saber o que tirou o avião da rota original e que a hipótese mais provável era a de falha humana. O comunicado informava ainda que as condições meteorológicas locais eram boas e que os dados que os instrumentos de bordo enviavam em tempo real para o Centro de Controle de Tráfego Aéreo não acusavam a ocorrência de falha mecânica ou eletrônica.

Não demorou muito para que a versão oficial fosse posta em dúvida.

Repórteres, citando fontes ligadas à torre de controle de Albuquerque, divulgaram relatórios internos de controladores de voo onde estava registrado que meia hora antes da queda o transponder do avião fora intencionalmente desligado e que, questionado pelo Centro de Controle de Tráfego Aéreo de Albuquerque, o piloto teria colocado a aeronave em silêncio de rádio.

O piloto teria inclusive ativado um dispositivo de bloqueio de comunicações via q-cells. Um recurso recomendado apenas em situações excepcionais de risco à segurança do voo.

Rumores de que o piloto intencionalmente causara a queda do avião rapidamente se espalharam pelas redes sociais forçando as autoridades a soltarem sucessivos comunicados pedindo paciência, lembrando que o trabalho da perícia estava apenas começando, que era necessário aguardar o relatório final da equipe de investigações e que não se desse crédito a especulações irresponsáveis.

A mídia, de olho na audiência, fomentava discussões e divulgava opiniões e versões conflitantes dos fatos.

Rhodes enterrara as suas últimas esperanças e estava enojado com o clima sensacionalista da cobertura e o oportunismo de gente tentando usar a tragédia para aparecer.

Desligou a TV, subiu para o quarto e, ao deitar na cama, assumiu posição fetal. Lágrimas silenciosas se sucediam. Chorava não só a perda dos pais, chorava o fim da vida que conhecia. Sua vida ia mudar. Essa era a sua única certeza. Não conseguia sequer imaginar como seria sua vida dali em diante.

Por que não impedira os pais de viajar? O sonho fora um aviso. Fora-lhe dada a chance de salvá-los e a desperdiçara tolamente. Não dissera nada porque .. tivera medo de parecer ridículo? Deixara os pais morrerem por medo de parecer o tolo que realmente era?

O sentimento de culpa era avassalador.

.

.

Na manhã seguinte, Rhodes acordou com a campainha da porta tocando insistentemente a intervalos regulares. Inferno! Era só ignorar e, fosse quem fosse, acabaria cansando e indo embora. Cobriu a cabeça com o travesseiro e tentou voltar a dormir. Mas, a campainha continuava tocando a intervalos cada vez menores e duração cada vez maior. Desgraçado! Será que esse sujeito não vai desistir? Não. Parecia que não

Não dava para ignorar a maldita campainha. O pouco que lhe restava de sanidade dependia de parar aquele barulho infernal. Irritado e ainda zonzo de sono, Rhodes finalmente desceu as escadas sem se preocupar com a aparência deplorável que exibia depois da noite mal dormida.

\- Sr. Angles?

\- O Sr. Angles é meu pai. Ele .. ele ..

As lembranças dos acontecimentos da véspera o atingiram com a força de soco no estômago e a voz, quando saiu, saiu embargada.

.. morreu.

\- O senhor é Rhodes Angles? Estamos cientes do ocorrido e compartilhamos da sua dor. Na verdade, essa é a razão da nossa visita. Existem providências e decisões que o senhor - e apenas o senhor, como o parente mais próximo das vítimas - pode tomar. O reconhecimento dos corpos, por exemplo. Sem isso, nenhuma outra medida pode ser tomada.

\- Quem são vocês? Por favor, ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! Meus pais acabam de morrer. Eu não estou com cabeça para decidir nada agora.

\- Entendemos o quanto deve estar sendo difícil para o senhor, mas, infelizmente, há decisões práticas que PRECISAM ser tomadas. Somos representantes da companhia aérea. Cumprindo a determinação legal de prestar assistência à família das vítimas. Acreditamos que deseje que seus pais sejam enterrados aqui, na cidade onde moravam.

\- Claro! É o que eles gostariam. Eles amavam essa cidade. Meus pais não são daqui, mas já moravam em Topeka muito antes de eu nascer.

\- A companhia reservou um lugar para o senhor no voo para Phoenix que sai dentro de três horas e .. vinte e três minutos.

\- Reconhecer os corpos você disse.

\- Sim. Feito isso, poderemos providenciar o translado coletivo. Uma boa parte dos passageiros era daqui de Topeka ou de cidades próximas.

\- Eu preciso de um banho frio para acordar. Eu não dormi tudo o que precisava. Ainda estou meio zonzo.

\- Naturalmente. Mas, por favor se apresse. Ainda temos outras visitas como essa a fazer.

.

* * *

.

\- Tim, por que não me avisou?

\- Eu bem que tentei. Mas, seu q-cell estava no modo invisível. Dean, pensei que depois de ter quase morrido em Chicago você tivesse aprendido. Você prometeu que não voltaria a desligar o dispositivo de rastreio do q-cell.

\- Eu conheci uma garota e .. Ah! Deixa para lá. O Rhodes? Como ele está?

\- Fomos pegos de surpresa pelos acontecimentos. Soubemos do acidente assim que aconteceu. Mas, apesar do voo ter saído de Topeka, não me passou pela cabeça que os Angles pudessem estar no avião. Eles não costumavam viajar e, até onde sabemos, não tinham assuntos a tratar na Costa Oeste. Vacilo meu.

\- Foi vacilo. Mas, o vacilo foi não termos incluído um alarme automático que nos alertasse da compra do bilhete aéreo.

\- A companhia aérea demorou a divulgar a lista de passageiros. E eu e equipe estávamos com a atenção focada numa morte suspeita numa cid ..

\- Frete um jatinho. Vou agora mesmo para lá.

\- Para lá significa Topeka? Dean, o Rhodes não se encontra, neste momento, em Topeka. Com sorte, ele volta amanhã.

\- E para onde ele foi?

\- Viajou para Phoenix, acompanhado de representantes da companhia aérea e de outros parentes de vítimas.

\- Não acredito! Os cretinos vão pedir para o garoto identificar os corpos despedaçados dos pais que ele ama. Malditos burocratas. É desumano forçar um garoto a isso.

\- Dean, o Rhodes não é mais criança. Ele, oficialmente, já é maior de idade. Foi um baque terrível, mas ele é forte. Vai superar. Acredite nele. Ele tem o seu sangue. É um Winchester.

\- Pois para mim ele ainda é uma criança. Uma criança que acabou de perder os pais. Sabe lá o que é isso? Sabe o que é para um garoto perder os pais de forma tão trágica?

\- Sei, Dean. Eu sei perfeitamente o que é ser criança e perder os pais num acidente. Eu perdi os meus com 12 anos. E você também sabe. Sabe o que é ser criança e perder a mãe. Nós dois sabemos o quanto é difícil. Mas, também sabemos que é possível superar a perda. Ele só precisa de tempo e de um ombro amigo para chorar.

\- Frete o jatinho. Eu quero estar lá quando ele voltar.

\- Chefe, não acho que isso seja uma boa ideia. Você vai se apresentar para o garoto como sendo quem? Vai se apresentar e revelar para o garoto que é o pai biológico dele? Ele não vai acreditar. NINGUÉM acreditaria. Como você vai explicar que é pai dele aparentando terem a mesma idade?

\- Se for preciso, eu conto toda a verdade?

\- Toda a verdade? TODA? O garoto está sofrendo com a morte inesperada dos únicos pais que conhece e você chega e conta que é o verdadeiro pai. Digamos que ele acredite. Ele certamente vai querer saber da mãe. Você vai contar que a mãe dele era garçonete de um bar de estrada mal frequentado, que transou com ela bêbado e que, ao acordar no dia seguinte, sequer lembrava o nome da garota? Que quatro anos depois a mãe dele morreu assassinada por ter levado para a cama o cara errado? Vai contar que não quis assumir a responsabilidade de criar um garoto nascido de uma transa de uma única noite.

\- As coisas não foram bem assim.

\- Foram. Foram exatamente assim.

\- Eu cuidei para que ele fosse criado por uma boa família. Eu venho cuidando dele à distância esses anos todos.

\- Chefe, você tinha milhões de motivos para não ficar com o garoto na época. Todos extremamente válidos. Eu não estou dizendo que você agiu errado. Muito pelo contrário. Acho que agiu certíssimo. Pensou primeiro no bem-estar e na segurança do garoto. Mas, eu duvido que quando vocês estiverem frente a frente, olhos nos olhos, você encontre um motivo convincente o bastante para ele abrir os braços e te chamar de papai.

\- Você mesmo disse que, nesse momento, o que ele mais precisa é de um ombro amigo.

\- Um ombro amigo. Alguém que ele conheça, confie e o faça sentir-se confortável o bastante para abraçar, chorar e se mostrar frágil. Você é um estranho para ele. Tudo que ele não precisa neste momento é descobrir a verdade sobre você e sobre a mãe biológica dele.

\- E o que você me aconselha, Tim?

\- Meu conselho é não agir no impulso. Já enviei um de nossos agentes a Phoenix e outro a Topeka para facilitar os trâmites e o desembaraço dos corpos. Isso vai tirar a parte burocrática dos ombros dele. Essa costuma ser a parte mais massacrante de um enterro. Não existe nada pior que ter que assinar documentos e pagar serviços quando tudo o que se deseja é deitar e chorar.

\- Obrigado.

\- Mandei também uma equipe de campo para o local do acidente. Para descobrir se existe algo mais por trás da queda do avião.

\- Está achando que pode ter algum elemento sobrenatural envolvido?

\- Não estou achando nada por enquanto. É isso que precisamos descobrir. Já é dado como certo que o piloto arremessou o avião de encontro à montanha. Deve ser por isso que demoraram tanto para divulgar a lista de passageiros.

\- Deviam estar investigando se tinha algum passageiro envolvido.

.

.

\- Dean? Conseguimos.

\- Finalmente!

\- Demorou para passarmos pelo firewall no sistema do Centro de Controle de Tráfego Aéreo, mas conseguimos. Baixamos os vídeos das câmeras instaladas na cabine de voo. São apenas duas câmeras. E, portanto, dois vídeos. Como a suspeita é de falha humana e o avião estava sendo pilotado no modo manual, a câmera que importa para as investigações é a que mostra o painel do avião, os manches e as mãos dos pilotos. É ela que permite analisar as ações do piloto e do copiloto e confrontar as ações com as leituras dos instrumentos. O outra é uma câmera panorâmica e é nela que está o registro de áudio. Mas, o primeiro vídeo, mesmo sem áudio, já mostra o que queríamos saber. Depois, com mais calma, eu examino o segundo vídeo e preenchemos as lacunas. O que interessa para nós é o que está registrado nos sete últimos minutos de gravação.

\- Consegue transmitir o vídeo diretamente para minha holo-TV?

\- É para já.

\- É isso mesmo o que eu estou vendo? As mãos do piloto estão se incendiando?

\- Não só as mãos. Se prestar atenção, vai ver as calças do piloto começando a pegar fogo. Eu vou voltar e pausar o vídeo. Está vendo? Ele todo está se inflamando. O copiloto se assusta e deixa o assento. Aparentemente para pegar o extintor portátil. Agora vemos a nuvem de fluido extintor envolvendo o piloto e as chamas baixando. As roupas já queimaram. A pele começa a carbonizar. O piloto se levanta e sai do campo de visão da câmera, mas ele claramente foi em direção ao copiloto. Para saber o que ele fez ao copiloto só vendo o registro da panorâmica, mas o copiloto provavelmente foi morto. E aqui nosso homem em chamas voltando para o banco do piloto.

\- Ele segue pilotando normalmente. Mesmo com a superfície do corpo inteiramente carbonizada e queimando por dentro. Do banco do piloto e do manche, só restaram as partes em metal. O que era tecido queimou e o que era plástico derreteu ou carbonizou. Dá para ver que o calor que ele emana começa a derreter o painel de comando.

\- Em nenhum momento o piloto demonstrou espanto ou dor. Está queimando, mas permanece vivo e ativo. Seja lá o que for, não é humano.

\- Você disse que o piloto desviou a rota de Tucson para PHOENIX? É isso! O desgraçado quis deixar bem claro o que ele é.

\- Como assim?

\- Não entendeu? Phoenix! O piloto é uma fênix.

\- O pássaro mitológico?

\- Se ele pode assumir a forma de pássaro, eu não sei. Mas, já enfrentei um fênix no passado e ele tinha forma humana. O que sabemos deste piloto?

\- Piloto e copiloto tiveram os nomes divulgados. Me dê uns segundos que eu baixo a ficha funcional dele. .. Pronto. O nome é Elias Finch, 32 anos, natural de Sunrise, Wyoming, licença de piloto profissional ...

\- É ELE! Não outro da espécie. É o próprio. O piloto é o fênix que eu pensei ter matado em 1861.

\- 1861?

\- Longa história. Envolve Castiel e viagem no tempo.

\- Como pode ter certeza que é a mesma criatura?

\- O nome é o mesmo e a idade bate com a que ele tinha. E, para completar, a ficha informa que o piloto teria nascido em Sunrise, Wyoming. E foi justamente lá que eu matei o desgraçado. Vi quando ele queimou até virar cinzas.

\- A fênix mitológica renasce das próprias cinzas. Neste sentido, é imortal. Sempre volta.

\- Se é ele e voltou, voltou sem uma parte. Seria engraçado se a parte faltante fosse justamente AQUELA parte. A que eu considero a parte mais importante.

\- Obviamente, não está se referindo ao cérebro. Mas, por que está dizendo isso?

\- Samuel Colt enviou pelo Correio um vidro lacrado contendo parte das cinzas do fênix para o ferro-velho do Bobby. Em Dakota do Sul. Exatamente como na cena clássica do filme De Volta para o Futuro 2. Usamos as cinzas para matar Eve, a Mãe de Todos os Monstros. E isso foi no Oregon. Mais espalhadas que isso, impossível.

\- Eu vi o vídeo e o piloto não parecia ter nenhuma parte faltando. A menos que a parte faltante seja mesmo essa que você pensou.

\- O desgraçado não está morto. Ele pode ter queimado até virar cinzas, pode ter explodido junto com o avião, mas não morreu. Aparentemente, ele volta mesmo que as cinzas tenham sido espalhadas.

\- Resta saber por que derrubar um avião e matar 352 pessoas.

\- Em Sunrise, ele matou o juiz, o xerife e o ajudante do xerife por vingança. Ele não matava por prazer ou aleatoriamente.

\- Você se apresentou na cidade como Dean Winchester?

\- Não! Como Clint Eastwood.

\- Ele ficou sabendo que você era do futuro? Acha possível que ele tenha esperado todo esse tempo e agora tenha vindo atrás de você?

\- Não! Ele não teria como saber.

\- Então, acredita que seja coincidência?

\- Não! Não acredito. No nosso ramo, coincidências não existem. Eu não imagino como ele descobriu, mas ele sabe. Sabe quem eu sou, sabe do Rhodes e sabia que os pais adotivos do garoto estariam no voo.

\- O que vai fazer?

\- Matá-lo. Matá-lo antes que ele vá atrás do Rhodes. Tim, providencie um jatinho para Phoenix. Avise nossa equipe de campo que estou seguindo para lá. E acesse os registros dos drones de busca. Precisamos descobrir se o Finch já retomou a forma humana.

.

* * *

06.06.2018


End file.
